


Shortfic: Stories to be told...

by Lamama



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Có những câu chuyện về những con người sống tại những đất nước, những thế giới khác nhau. Một hình dung khác của tui về những con người đó, trong quá khứ, hiện tại và tương lai. Có thể đã có những con đường khác đi so với mạch chính của tác giả... và tại sao không nói về chúng từ thế giới quan của chính mình?





	1. Chiến thắng.

**Author's Note:**

> Câu chuyện mở đầu là về cặp đôi AkaKuro. Không còn những thiếu niên bồng bột ngày nào nữa. Giờ đây, họ đã ra trường và ở bên nhau...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bài viết dưới đây lược bỏ trận đấu với Seirin, hay nói dễ hiểu hơn, bạn hãy coi bài viết này xuất hiện trước khi Rakuzan đấu với Seirin. Nếu được, bạn nên cho nó có vào khoảng trận đấu giữa Rakuzan và Shuutoku. Như vậy bài viết có thể phù hợp hơn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viết cho Akashi Seijuurou, con người tui yêu quý. Thú thật thì tui trước hết ngưỡng mộ ảnh vì ảnh badass và phải nói là quá giỏi, nhưng sau này khi hiểu thêm về con người anh thì tui lại càng thêm yêu hơn. Dù gì đi chăng nữa, thực ra sự kiêu ngạo của ảnh không phải là vô căn cứ khi thực sự là chưa có ai ở độ tuổi anh mà ngang tầm với anh cả, nên tui hoàn toàn có thể hiểu được và còn thấy khá thích thú - tui không cho rằng cái gì ảnh nói cũng đúng nhưng với thế giới quan của tui thì nó khá là phù hợp :v 
> 
> Bài này thì tui nói qua một chút về quan điểm của tui về những người giống như Akashi với "chiến thắng" trong các lĩnh vực mà họ coi là sở trường, hoặc trên cơ tất cả những người khác. Nói vậy chứ nó vẫn chủ yếu nói về cá nhân ảnh thôi.

**A.**

Một khi người ta đã đứng trên đỉnh cao của chiến thắng quá lâu, quá nhiều lần, thì lòng khao khát chiến thắng lúc đầu luôn sôi sục trong tim họ sẽ sớm nguội lạnh, trở thành sự chán nản trước những chiến thắng nối tiếp nhau ngay cả khi họ chẳng còn chút nhiệt huyết nào nữa.

Chiến thắng đã trở nên quá dễ dàng để vươn tới trong tầm tay họ. Và họ trở thành những kẻ vô cảm với chiến thắng. Họ không vui mừng, không thở phào nhẹ nhõm, không bất ngờ, tất cả chỉ là một vẻ mặt lạnh tanh trước thứ họ đã đạt được - chính chiến thắng ấy. Vì họ chưa từng thua một lần nào, cho nên khi trông thấy vòng quay chiến thắng lặp đi lặp lại chẳng ngừng đó, họ đã tự ngộ nhận một điều gần như hiển nhiên với họ của hiện tại và quá khứ rằng: chiến thắng với họ, giống như một điều tất yếu ngay từ đầu mà không ai có thể thay đổi được - như con người cần không khí để sinh sống vậy.

Đó chính xác là một vòng lặp vô tận. Tham gia, rồi chiến thắng. Tham gia. Chiến thắng. Tham gia. Chiến thắng. Tham gia. Chiến thắng. Cứ như vậy, họ đã bị mắc kẹt ở đó, ở trong một vòng tròn không điểm khởi đầu hay kết thúc, không có một lối thoát để chấm dứt. Đây có thể là một sự nhàm chán đến khủng khiếp. Vì sao? Họ có thể biết ngay được kết quả mà chẳng cần phải làm gì nhiều. Có đôi khi họ thật muốn thoát khỏi guồng quay mang tên vinh quang chiến thắng bằng cách thua cuộc, nhưng họ không thể thua, hay đúng hơn, là họ chưa tìm thấy kẻ nào có thể cắt đứt được vòng tròn của họ cả. Nếu cứ kéo dài, họ sẽ càng thêm quen thuộc với hương vị chiến thắng, để rồi dẫn đến một kết cục tự nhiên: họ sẽ không còn muốn thoát ra khỏi vòng lặp ấy, mà chấp nhận chúng như một điều thiết yếu, một nguyên lí bất di bất dịch. Vẫn chán ghét những chiến thắng đó, nhưng thay vì mong mỏi một kẻ đánh bại họ, thì họ lại bảo vệ chính vòng lặp mình từng muốn ra khỏi.

Họ, không còn muốn thoát ra khỏi vòng lặp chiến thắng ấy nữa. Vì sau quá nhiều lần, họ đã coi đây là điều không thể thay đổi được với bản thân họ rồi. Bất kể bản thân họ có thực sự có muốn không, thì đây đã trở thành một nhiệm vụ mà họ phải thực thi - họ không được phép thua cuộc, dù thế nào, vẫn phải chiến thắng. Và chiến thắng đã trở thành thứ họ đặt lên hàng đầu trong mọi hoàn cảnh.

Bởi, sau khi đã ngộ nhận về chiến thắng như vậy, họ đã gây cho mình một ám ảnh rằng, họ không được phép đi ngược lại với nguyên lí "mình luôn chiến thắng". Họ phải luôn giữ mình ở đỉnh cao trên tất cả. Họ không được phép gục ngã. Họ không thể, và không bao giờ, chấp nhận thất bại - thứ làm đảo lộn điều luôn luôn đúng là chiến thắng với họ.

Và Akashi Seijuurou chính là kẻ như vậy.

**B.**

Được giáo dục từ nhỏ rằng người nhà Akashi luôn phải là kẻ hoàn mỹ, anh đã được nhắc nhở vô số lần về chuyện phải giữ thành tích của mình không chỉ ưu tú mà còn phải đứng đầu ở mọi lĩnh vực, dù chỉ đứng thứ hai một lần thôi cũng không được phép xảy ra. Nhờ có thiên phú sẵn có, cộng với sự giáo dục nghiêm khắc và nặng nề từ khi bé - mức độ thậm chí còn vượt cả sức chịu đựng của một người trưởng thành, anh đã đạt được chúng như yêu cầu. Tuy thế, chính vì đạt được chiến thắng quá nhiều lần, anh dần cảm thấy tẻ nhạt và quá dễ dàng cho một chiến thắng. Điều đó không có gì là lạ với kẻ luôn luôn đứng đầu, luôn luôn chiến thắng như anh. Ngay cả Mibuchi Reo cũng đã công nhận ở anh điều này:

"Với Sei-chan, chiến thắng không phải thứ cậu ấy tìm kiếm. Bởi với cậu ấy, chiến thắng là điều tất yếu như việc hít thở hàng ngày vậy."

Với anh, chiến thắng là điều không phải bàn cãi. Bất kể ở phương diện nào cũng vậy. Thậm chí là thứ đã từng là niềm vui nhỏ nhoi trong tuổi thơ khắc nghiệt của anh - bóng rổ - cũng đã bị đè nặng bởi tâm lí chiến thắng thay vì là niềm vui với đồng đội.

Người ta coi anh là một con quái vật trong bóng rổ. Còn trên cả thiên tài. Trong cả lứa quái vật tương tự mình, anh vẫn vượt trội nhất, vẫn là kẻ chiến thắng, để trở thành thống lĩnh mà chẳng ai có thể chống lại cả. Anh là đội trưởng của Thế hệ Kì tích, của Teiko - đây chính là minh chứng rõ ràng nhất rằng anh là kẻ mạnh nhất, kẻ sở hữu vinh quang cao nhất.

Không ngoài dự đoán, anh đã đem đến chiến thắng. Cho Teiko, và cho chính mình. Anh tiếp tục duy trì thành tích chiến thắng của mình suốt những năm Sơ trung. Anh đã trở thành kẻ bất bại, tiếp tục bảo vệ cái vòng lặp chiến thắng vô vị ấy. Dù có chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng nữa, nó là thứ duy nhất luôn được đảm bảo phải nguyên vẹn.

Anh muốn gì?

Chức vô địch ư? Không.

Huy chương vàng ư? Không.

Cúp chiến thắng ư? Không.

Vị trí đầu ư? Không.

Anh không quan tâm. Vì ngay cả khi anh không làm gì, nó vẫn sẽ tìm đến anh như thiêu thân tìm ánh lửa. Anh vẫn sẽ chiếm trọn vị trí đế vương, nắm giữ chiến thắng. Mãi mãi.

"Tôi sẽ luôn là kẻ chiến thắng. Luôn luôn là như vậy."

Với nụ cười kiêu ngạo trên môi.


	2. Yêu thương.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Câu chuyện lần này là về Xanxus và Đệ cửu. Chúng ta đều biết về mối quan hệ thật giữa hai người cũng như những điều tồi tệ mà hắn đã làm với cha nuôi của mình, nhưng Xanxus thực sự cũng không phải người vô cảm - ít nhất là với sau này hoặc như khi hắn chỉ mới tới Vongola. Và tui đã nghĩ đến câu chuyện về suy nghĩ của hắn khi ngẫm lại về quan hệ giữa hắn và Đệ cửu. Ừ thì tui hi vọng đây sẽ là một câu chuyện có chút ấm lòng hơn với Xanxus trong KHR, vì mùa đông cũng sắp về rồi mà :3

Không phải là Xanxus không biết.. chỉ là, hắn không muốn thừa nhận rằng trong hơn mười năm qua được ở bên Đệ cửu, hắn đã mong muốn giá mà Đệ cửu thực sự là cha ruột hắn thì đã tốt biết bao. Nếu như vậy, tình thương yêu kia dành cho hắn sẽ không còn như giả dối, sẽ chẳng còn giống thương hại. Hắn và Đệ cửu sẽ cùng chung huyết thống, biết đâu, hắn và ngài có thể sẽ hiểu nhau hơn mà không dẫn đến bi kịch như bây giờ?

Nếu mọi chuyện khác đi…

Thà rằng ngài không nhận hắn làm con mình mà chối bỏ hắn, có lẽ hắn đã đỡ tổn thương hơn khi biết được sự thật. Trái tim gã sẽ chẳng như bị bóp nghẹt vì thứ sự thật khốn nạn rằng hắn chẳng hề có chút máu mủ nào với ngài. Ngài có thể không hay nhưng với kẻ vốn vô cùng kiêu ngạo như hắn, đây là chuyện không thể chấp nhận nổi, là vết thương lòng trong cuộc đời hắn. Thế nên hắn mới căm thù ngài. Hắn ghét ngài tới tận xương tuỷ. Không, còn hơn cả thế, hắn hận ngài. Hắn hận ngài tới vô cùng vì đã dối trá như thế.

Nhưng, đúng là dù hắn có hận thù ngài, thì chẳng bao giờ hắn lại quên đi được con người hiền từ của ngài trước hắn – như một người cha ân cần với con, hay hoàn toàn ghét bỏ người hắn từng mong thực sự là cha mình. Vì hắn cũng khao khát yêu thương rất nhiều.

Kí ức mùa đông năm nào, hắn chưa từng xoá bỏ khỏi tâm trí, vào ngày tuyết lạnh, hắn được ngài đưa về, choàng cho chiếc khăn quàng của mình, kèm theo một giọng nói hết sức đôn hậu:

“Xanxus, con trai của ta, chúng ta cùng nhau về nhé?”

Tình yêu thương ấm áp đấy, có thể ngài chẳng biết đâu, nhưng nó đã vực dậy một Xanxus bé nhỏ thiếu thốn tình thương lần đầu và duy nhất, chỉ trước mặt một mình Timoteo mà thôi.

“Cảm ơn, cha.”

Nếu hắn có cơ hội để nói lời này với Đệ cửu, biết đâu hắn thực sự sẽ nói thì sao?


	3. Chiều thu tan trường.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thế hệ Kì tích nói chung trong truyện chính thì có nhiều chuyện buồn hơn là vui, doujinshi và fic thường cũng sẽ kể về những chuyện hài hước để giảm bớt sự nặng nề nhưng tui thì muốn viết một câu chuyện thật nhẹ nhàng và bình yên đúng chất học đường cho họ hơn. Họ là thiên tài nhưng cũng là con người, chỉ là những đứa trẻ cấp hai còn rất nhiều chuyện để cười đùa, để ở bên nhau vô lo vô nghĩ và tận hưởng từng ngày trôi qua bên nhau một cách bình thường như những người khác. Nên tui đã nghĩ đến tình huống khi họ cùng nhau đi học về - đó có lẽ là khoảnh khắc yên bình nhất trong một ngày đi học khi mọi người đã thấm mệt nhưng cũng vui tươi đủ để họ có thể thoải mái chuyện trò, vui đùa sau một ngày dài. Một hồi ức không tệ nhỉ?

Kuroko từng nói với Kagami: "Thực ra, quãng thời gian ở Teiko, tớ cũng rất trân quý."

Kagami chỉ kì lạ nhìn cậu: "Không phải cậu nói Thế hệ Kì tích đối xử rất tệ với cậu hay sao?"

Kuroko mỉm cười: "Không, đó chỉ là mãi về sau này mới vậy. Còn thuở ban đầu, nói thật, đó mới chính là những kỉ niệm đáng quý nhất của tớ trước khi tớ đến với Seirin và gặp gỡ cậu. Thực ra thì về sau cũng có rất nhiều chuyện, không chỉ có chuyện buồn. Và tớ thì đều rất nhớ chúng."

Kagami lại hỏi: "Chẳng hạn như?"

Kuroko hồi tưởng: "Cũng đơn giản lắm. Như một chuyến tàu điện về nhà cùng nhau vào một ngày mùa thu chẳng hạn."

-

Cậu vẫn còn nhớ như in chuyến tàu mà cậu đã cùng đi với Thế hệ Kì tích sau khi tan trường.

Hôm ấy là một ngày trời mùa thu có nắng. Giờ là lúc hoàng hôn, mặt trời đỏ ối lấp ló đằng sau những toà nhà cao tầng nối nhau bắt đầu buông dần từng tia nắng cuối còn sót lại của một ngày dài lên khắp muôn nơi. Có phần chói loà con mắt, nhưng để so với nắng nóng ngày hè thì nó đã bớt chói chang nhức nhối đi nhiều lắm. Mây trắng ráng hồng, theo đó đưa luôn cả sắc anh đào nhạt nhoà về phía đường chân trời rực rỡ, đan xen cùng những mảng màu lam u tối. Có một đường màu đỏ mảnh dẻ chia cắt những toà nhà với bầu trời cao tưởng chừng như ở ngay trước mắt mà thực ra là ở rất xa, giống như sợi chỉ đỏ se duyên mà Ông Tơ Bà Nguyệt dùng để định duyên cho loài người. Những bóng đen ẩn trong ánh sáng đổ dần xuống, càng làm nổi bật lên mặt trời tròn trĩnh kia. Từ bóng đen của các cao ốc, tới nhà dân, cột đèn, cây cối, và rồi cả đến chuyến tàu điện vẫn còn đang chuyển động trên đường ray....

Vù ù ù ù ù...

Tàu điện vụt đi nhanh đến nỗi tưởng chừng như nó có thể vượt qua cả những cơn gió mạnh nhất của thành phố Tokyo mùa này. Nhanh như thế nhưng lại rất êm ái, chẳng hề ồn ào như tàu lửa ngày xưa. Có chăng cũng chỉ là tiếng lướt qua trong chốc lát vô tình lọt vào những khu dân cư đông đúc hoặc vắng vẻ. Cảnh phố phường từ khung cửa sổ cứ thế vụt qua trong chớp mắt trong khi ánh chiều tà vẫn ung dung bám đuổi, phủ lên vai hành khách một màu mật ong óng ánh. Không quá oi bức, nên chẳng có ai chuyển chỗ hay buông lời phàn nàn, thậm chí cả một cái cau mày đơn giản cũng không.

Vả lại, lúc này đã là dần về chiều muộn, khách cũng đã vơi bớt phần nào. Không còn đám đông náo nhiệt nữa, cư nhiên họ cũng sẽ thấy dễ chịu hơn, coi như bù đắp cho ánh dương kia.

Mùa thu, thời tiết đã dễ chịu đi nhiều so với cả một quãng mùa hè như đổ lửa xuống trần gian. Và họ cũng đã quen rồi. Mùa thu là mùa còn vương lại chút dư âm của một kì nghỉ đầy nắng, cho nên đôi khi vẫn thấy, mặt trời như vấn vương mà soi rọi bằng ánh dương tuy êm dịu nhưng vẫn còn chói chang như một minh chứng của tàn dư mùa hè. Như chiều hôm nay chẳng hạn. Một chiều thanh bình và yên ả trong khoang tàu vắng người, với một bầu trời vốn dĩ đã rất trong vào những ngày lá rụng bỗng thoang thoảng vài gợn mây phiêu du bầu trời rất tự do.

Và trong khoang tàu thưa thớt hành khách đó nổi lên một nhóm học sinh đang đứng tụ lại với nhau quanh một khung cửa sổ. Ba người đang đứng lần lượt là một cậu trai tóc màu biển, rồi tóc băng lam, và màu hướng dương. Tóc băng lam có vẻ như đang lọt thỏm giữa hai người còn lại - trông cậu lùn hơn rất nhiều. Ngồi trên ghế thì có thiếu niên tóc oải hương, màu lá, và rồi kế bên là nam sinh trông nhỏ con hơn mang màu lửa đỏ rực lên, ấn tượng như những cánh hồng bồng bềnh xếp lên nhau. Tóc oải hương là người to lớn nhất trong đám, và cậu ta thì ăn luôn hồi không chịu dừng với đống snacks ôm trọn trong vòng tay mà bây giờ gần như chỉ còn toàn vỏ rỗng. Tiếng nhồm nhoàm cậu ta phát ra cũng ngày càng lớn, khoé miệng dính đầy mẩu vụn đồ ăn.

"Murasakibara, khi ăn đừng có lôi thôi như vậy! Tôi đã nói cậu bao lần là đừng có phát ra tiếng động khi ăn rồi hả? Lại còn ăn trên tàu điện nữa! Tôi chịu hết nổi cậu rồi!" Người tóc lá đẩy kính, cáu kỉnh nói với titan ngồi cạnh.

"Hm? Mido-chin nhiều chuyện quá đi. Tớ ăn thế nào thì kệ tớ chứ. Đằng nào Aka-chin cũng đâu có ý kiến gì. Phải không Aka-chin?" Murasakibara chống chế, quay sang nam sinh tóc đỏ tên Aka-chin hỏi.

"Akashi, cậu nói gì với cậu ta đi chứ!" Midorima lập tức phản ứng.

"Atsushi, ăn vậy là đủ rồi. Cậu tốt nhất nên để bụng để còn về ăn cơm đi, ăn nhiều những thứ ấy không tốt đâu. Với lại, Shintarou nói rất đúng. Cậu nên chú ý cách ăn uống của mình và nơi mà mình nên ăn như vậy." Akashi nghiêm giọng nhắc nhở.

"Eh, Aka-chin bênh Mido-chin sao? Thiếu công bằng quá đi!" Murasakibara trẻ con nói.

"Nói thật, tớ thấy cậu ăn liên tục được từ nãy đến giờ cái đống đó mà không no đúng thật đáng sợ đó! Bụng cậu là cái lỗ đen vũ trụ hay sao mà không có đáy thế?" Tóc hướng dương đổ mồ hôi nhìn. Sức ăn của titan này quả thật là rất đáng nể, mà cũng rất đáng sợ - cậu thầm nghĩ.

"Kise-chin nói nhiều quá."

"Hả? Tớ mới nói có một câu thôi mà!" Kise la lên.

"Là hai câu, Kise." Midorima chen vào.

"Cậu thấy vậy vì cậu là người mẫu thôi. Suốt ngày phải theo mấy cái chế độ gì gì đó để giữ vững ngoại hình, phải tớ thì còn khuya tớ mới làm!" Cậu trai da ngăm có mái tóc màu biển bình luận, "Cậu cũng coi chừng đấy, gầy tong teo như cái que vì mấy cái đó là không ở đội 1 được đâu."

"Thì tớ biết là vậy nên cũng đang cố gắng điều chỉnh sao cho hợp lý nhất.... Cơ mà người thường đâu có thể ăn nhiều đến như vậy chứ! Aominecchi, cậu nghĩ gì mà lại cho lượng thực phẩm Murasakicchi tiêu thụ hàng ngày là bình thường cơ chứ?"

"Aomine vẫn luôn là đồ ngốc còn gì nanodayo. Cái thành tích thảm hại của cậu ta đâu còn ai trong số chúng ta là không biết chứ?" Midorima hừ lạnh một tiếng.

"Nói mới nhớ. Daiki, tôi nhắc cậu, nếu bài kiểm tra sắp tới cậu không đạt nổi tối thiểu 50 điểm mỗi bài thì vị trí PF của cậu trong đội hình ra sân sắp tới sẽ được thay đổi. Tôi không muốn tiến trình tập của cả đội bị ngưng trệ chỉ bởi vì có kẻ phải học phụ đạo tại trường do điểm quá thấp. Và.."

"Akashi! Kẻ học dốt đâu phải chỉ mỗi mình tôi đâu chứ! Còn..."

"Đương nhiên là Ryouta cũng vậy. Để tôi nói cậu biết điều này, Daiki. Tôi tự biết mình cần nói những gì, cho nên không khiến cậu phải nhắc nhở tôi bằng cách ngắt lời vô tội vạ như vậy. Đây không phải điều mà một học sinh, đặc biệt là người trong CLB Bóng rổ tôi quản lý sẽ làm. Còn một lần tái phạm, tôi sẽ dành cho cậu hình phạt tương xúng vì dám ngắt lời tôi. Nghe rõ chưa?"

Aomine đột nhiên thấy lạnh sống lưng khi bắt gặp cái lườm mắt sát khí của Akashi: "Đội trưởng đại nhân à, nhân từ một chút đi mà... Tôi chỉ là lỡ lời buột miệng thôi. Nhất định sẽ không có lần sau đâu!"

"Vậy thì tốt." Akashi đắc thắng. Đội trưởng Teiko thập toàn thập mĩ đây là người cực kì đáng sợ, nếu dám đắc tội nhất định sẽ lãnh đủ lời đe doạ của anh. Mà không phải chỉ nói suông thôi đâu, Akashi đã nói là sẽ làm mà không chậm trễ lấy một giây. Còn tái phạm lần hai, hậu quả sẽ còn tàn khốc hơn gấp nhiều lần, thậm chí còn thân tàn ma dại luôn. Cho nên chẳng dại gì mà đi chọc giận đội trưởng đại nhân để rồi rước hoạ vào thân hết. Hoạ chăng có điên mới dám vậy. Có lần Aomine từng nghịch dại, kết cục là phải một tuần sau cậu ta mới lết nổi tới trường do bài huấn luyện địa ngục do chính Akashi soạn thảo. (Bao gồm nhiều combo khác nhau như gập bụng 100 cái + chạy quanh sân trường 50 vòng mỗi sáng và chiều; ném bóng 300 lần không chạm bảng hay vành rổ và chỉ cần ném trượt hoặc ném không đúng tiêu chuẩn một cú là lập tức tính lại từ đầu + viết kiểm điểm 40 trang không gạch xoá, sai một lỗi hay có vết gạch xoá lại tiếp tục tính lại.... hoặc khuyến mãi tặng kèm tuỳ mức độ như 280 chống đẩy bằng một tay trong một phút không được nghỉ, nếu không lặp lại; đeo bảng viết chữ tuỳ ý đi quanh thành phố 10 vòng.... Đôi khi còn có special combo: [kiểm điểm + gập bụng + chống đẩy + chạy quanh trường + chạy quanh thành phố đeo bảng] x 500 lần; hay VIP: [trồng cây chuối đi quanh thành phố và trường + chỉ mặc đồ lót chạy quanh thành phố + vừa chạy vừa hét to kỉ niệm xấu hổ nhất trong đời + quỳ gối trên cát giữa trưa mỗi ngày] x 520 lần... và tất nhiên là không đủ tiêu chuẩn lập tức tính lại từ đầu. Cái mà Aomine trúng là cái combo số hai - cực hình vì cậu ta toàn ném trúng bảng hay vành rổ và cậu ta cực kì dốt chính tả.)

"Miam miam..." Murasakibara lơ mọi chuyện đi hoàn toàn, lại tiếp tục chăm chú ăn.

"Akashi, thực ra cũng đâu cần nghiêm trọng như vậy..." Mấy lời này của đội phó Midorima hoàn toàn bị Akashi bỏ ngoài tai, còn bị bồi cho thêm một câu: "Nếu không nghiêm khắc, thì sẽ không biết tuân phục đâu."

"Aominecchi!!! Tại cậu lôi cả tớ vào nữa đấy! Giờ đến tớ cũng bị Akashicchi ăn hiếp nữa rồi!" Kise mặt bất mãn nói.

"Ồ, vậy là cậu muốn chống đối sao Ryouta?" Akashi tà mị cong môi lên cười.

"Không-không-không! Đương nhiên là không rồi! Đời nào tớ dám có ý nghĩ như vậy chứ Akashicchi! Ngàn vạn lần cũng không!!!" Kise giật bắn mình lắp bắp xin lỗi, xua tay nhiều đến mức tưởng chừng tay cậu ta thực sự sắp gãy đến nơi. Tuyệt đối không được mắc sai lầm như Aomine - cái tên ngốc trời sinh đó.

"Vậy cậu thấy tôi làm thế có quá đáng chút nào không?" Akashi đột nhiên đảo con ngươi tạp sắc nhìn về phía thiếu nên băng lam im hơi lặng tiếng từ nãy tới giờ, "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko Tetsuya dời đôi mắt trong veo như chứa đựng cả một bầu trời trong đấy lên nhìn thẳng vào mắt Akashi. "Nếu cậu hỏi tớ... Trả lời thành thực sẽ không sao chứ?"

"Đương nhiên là tôi rất vui được nghe ý kiến của cậu về quyết định của tôi đối với hai người bạn đây của cậu. Và yên tâm, đây hoàn toàn là một câu hỏi khách quan. Tôi không nhấn mạnh vào chuyện có vừa ý tôi hay không." Nhưng tóm lại là vẫn cần, Akashi cứ thích nói lắt léo như vậy càng làm đối phương sợ hãi thêm.

Kuroko giữ nguyên bộ mặt vô cảm: "Vậy thì tớ nghĩ, cậu có đang hơi làm quan trọng hoá vấn đề lên. Dù rằng họ dốt thật, nhưng tớ nghĩ cách giải quyết này không phải là duy nhất. Còn nhiều cách khác để lựa chọn mà, hà cớ gì cứ phải làm theo cách này?"

Tetsu/Kurokocchi quả nhiên là bạn tốt!!! Aomine và Kise mừng rơn, cảm động nhìn Kuroko tới nỗi nước mắt rưng rưng, vẻ mặt hạnh phúc không kiềm chế nổi.

Midorima lại đẩy kính: "Hai tên này quả nhiên não đã bị thoái hoá, Kuroko vừa nhận định là dốt xong thì lại chẳng thèm để vào đầu!" Mấy lời lầm bầm trong họng này dĩ nhiên không tiện nói ra.

"Nhưng mà..." Kuroko nghiêm túc nhìn, "Đúng là Akashi, đến chọn cách cũng không thể chê vào đâu được. Đây chắc chắn là cách tốt nhất để họ có thể chịu khó phấn đấu cho vị trí của mình trong đội."

"Tetsu! Đồ phản bạn! Sao cậu nỡ bán đứng bạn bè mình như vậy cơ chứ?" Aomine khóc lóc.

"Kurokocchi, tàn nhẫn quá đi!!" Kise cũng nước mắt lưng tròng nhìn Kuroko.

"Tôi thấy Tetsuya nhận xét đúng đấy chứ? Chẳng phải cậu ấy là người công bằng nhất trong số chúng ta hay sao?" Akashi mĩ mãn hài lòng cười thật tươi đáp. Kuroko quả nhiên đã không làm anh thất vọng chút nào.

Aomine và Kise nuốt nước bọt ực một cái đến nghẹn cả họng.

"Tại người hỏi là Aka-chin..." Lần này thì đến lượt Murasakibara thầm nghĩ khi cho miếng snacks thứ n vào miệng.

"Atsushi, cậu vừa nói gì?" Công năng đặc biệt của Akashi tự nhiên được kích hoạt, dù không có thanh âm nào phát ra vẫn dễ dàng biết được một khi đã nói về bản thân.

"Đâu có gì đâu." Murasakibara chối biến.

"Hức, nhưng mà tớ thì làm sao vượt được đến 50 điểm cơ chứ? Tetsu, cậu thử nghĩ mà xem, không thể có chút thương hại tớ được à?" Aomine ủ rũ.

"Aomine, xin cậu đừng cố tỏ vẻ như mình là một chú cún con giống Kise."

"Sao cậu lại nỡ so sánh tớ với chó chứ Kurokocchi?" Kise tưởng như mình có thể khóc hết nước mắt ngay bây giờ.

"Chứ không phải sự thật là như vậy hay sao nanodayo?" Midorima hỏi.

"Cũng đâu đến phiên cậu ý kiến chứ Midorimacchi... Mà, tớ còn có lịch người mẫu nữa, xoay sở sao để có thời gian học đây?" Kise băn khoăn. Là một người mẫu sáng giá, cho nên cậu cư nhiên cực kì bận rộn, vất vả lắm mới xếp sao cho không trùng với lịch tập của CLB và việc học trên lớp.

"Vậy huỷ hết đi." Aomine đâu thể để Kise chuồn dễ dàng như vậy, đã chết thì nhất định phải kéo xuống chết cùng chứ tuyệt nhiên không thể mình phải chịu khổ một mình.

"Hả? Nhưng làm sao mà..."

"Chuyện đó tôi sẽ lo. Và yên tâm đi Ryouta, cho dù cậu chỉ có một giây nghỉ ngơi, tôi cũng sẽ biến được ra thành đủ thời gian cho cậu." Phát ngôn này của Akashi thực sự khiến Kise cảm thấy như vừa rơi xuống n tầng địa ngục vậy. "Còn nữa, tôi cũng sẽ sắp xếp gia sư cho hai người để đảm bảo sự có mặt của hai người trong đội sắp tới đây."

"Sao cơ?" Hai người kia mắt tròn mắt dẹt nhìn đội trưởng đại nhân.

"Shintarou."

"A-Akashi?" Midorima đột nhiên lạnh gáy, "Đ-Đừng có nói với tôi là..."

"Cậu sẽ phụ trách Daiki."

"Cái gì????" Aomine và Shintarou không hẹn mà cùng nhau nhảy dựng lên, đồng thanh, "Tại sao tôi lại phải chung nhóm với hắn ta cơ chứ? Cậu có lầm không Akashi?"

"Tôi không hề lầm. Mệnh lệnh của tôi là tuyệt đối. Và nếu chống đối tôi, thì...."Hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt - mấy chữ này viết đầy lên mặt Akashi. Hai người lập tức cứng họng. "Còn Ryouta thì, Atsushi, cậu sẽ chịu trách nhiệm." Anh ngẩng lên nhìn Murasakibara đang còn ngơ ngác. "Aka-chin đã nói vậy thì được rồi." Cậu ta gật đầu cái rụp.

Chỉ có Kise là khiếp đảm. Titan, cậu ta là titan ăn nhiều đấy! Có khi không chỉ phải đi theo dọn rác không thôi đâu, mà có khi còn phải móc hầu bao ra chi nữa là đằng khác! Ông trời ơi, Kise than thở, rốt cuộc con đã làm gì có lối với người mà giờ con lại gặp xui xẻo thế này?

Dù có bất mãn đến mấy thì lệnh đã đưa ra tuyệt nhiên không thể cự cãi, có ý kiến gì thì cũng không được lên tiếng mà chỉ có thể tuân theo - đó là suy nghĩ chung của mấy người còn lại. Vì người nói là Akashi mà, coi như bất lực bó tay rồi.

Thảnh thơi còn lại thì chỉ có Akashi và Kuroko. "Điểm số của Tetsuya hoàn toàn khiến tôi an tâm, nên tôi cũng không có yêu cầu đặc biệt gì. Tuy nhiên, cậu nên cố gắng đừng để đạt dưới trung bình bất kì môn học nào, không thì cậu cũng sẽ bị phạt đấy."

"Chắc chắn tớ sẽ không để Akashi phải thất vọng đâu." Kuroko tự tin.

"Vậy thì tốt."

Ngay lập tức có tiếng loa phát thanh vang lên: "Xin thông báo, đã đến ga.... Xin quý khách làm ơn kiểm tra lại hành lí trước khi xuống tàu."

"Đến nơi rồi, xuống thôi." Akashi đứng dậy, khoác theo chiếc cặp của mình. Bước đi của anh về phía cửa cực kì thong dong, nhưng những người còn lại không bao gồm Kuroko thì không như vậy. Trông ai cũng u ám. Phải thế thôi, làm sao còn có thể vui tươi được sau khi tận thế vừa ập đến ngay trên đầu họ. Đặc biệt là kẻ tự dưng bị lôi vào bất đắc dĩ Midorima Shintarou đang đen mặt bước ra khỏi khoang tàu.

"Argh, thôi dẹp hết mấy vụ đấy sang một bên đi đã!" Aomine đột nhiên gào lên. "Giờ cái quan trọng là đi ăn giải sầu đi! Tetsu, cùng đi mua Gori Gori với tớ đi nào!" Cậu khoác vai Kuroko ngay khi vừa bước xuống ga tàu. Kuroko bất ngờ bị cánh tay to lớn của Aomine kéo lại gần, hơi nhăn mặt: "Aomine, đau quá."

"Ah, Kurokocchi đi à? Thế thì tớ cũng đi!" Kise như cún cưng bám chủ, vừa nghe xong là sốt sắng đi theo.

"Tốt, vậy Kise trả tiền kem nhé!"

"Gì chứ? Sao bất công vậy. Tớ chỉ trả cho mình và Kurokocchi thôi, Aominecchi tự bỏ tiền ra trả phần mình đi chứ!"

"Thôi nào Kise. Cậu là người mẫu mà, kinh tế chắc chắn dư dả hơn bọn tôi nhiều. Thỉnh thoảng hào phóng bao tụi tôi một tí cũng đâu có sao đâu nhỉ? Với lại tôi đằng nào hôm nay cũng quên không mang tiền rồi."

"Thế thì đừng có rủ đi ăn kem chứ!"

Murasakibara vứt đống rác của mình đi xong thì ló đầu vào: "Tớ cũng đi nữa. Đống lúc nãy tớ ăn hết rồi, giờ phải đi mua thêm, không thì không đủ đồ ăn mất."

"Tôi nữa. Tôi phải mua kẹo cho em gái tôi nanodayo."

"Chà, Midorima, cậu chiều em mình ghê nhỉ?" Kuroko nói.

"Shintarou chỉ có duy nhất một đứa em thôi mà, chiều là chuyện đương nhiên." Akashi khúc khích.

"Kh-Không phải là vậy. Là do mẹ bảo tôi thôi!" Midorima thoáng đỏ mặt khi chế độ tsundere của cậu ta được kích hoạt, tỏ vẻ hơi ngượng ngùng.

"Vậy là gần hết cả nhóm đi rồi, hay cậu đi chung luôn đi Akashicchi?" Kise đề nghị.

"Phải đó." Những người còn lại cùng chung ý kiến.

"... Thật hiếm khi nào thấy Ryouta có một ý kiến thực sự thông minh. Được thôi, đi cùng cũng không sao cả. Tiện thể tôi bàn bạc với mấy cậu về việc gia sư luôn." Akashi gật đầu.

"Làm ơn dẹp nó sang một bên đi mà..." Aomine làu bàu, "Đúng rồi, tôi cũng phải qua hiệu sách nữa. Quyển photobook mới của Mai hôm nay vừa mới phát hành xong, tôi phải qua ngó trước để mai đi mua nữa."

"Đúng là Ahomine, sở thích biến thái." Midorima khinh khỉnh nhìn.

"Mine-chin dâm tặc quá nha~" Murasakibara thản nhiên.

"Th-Thôi đi! Tôi thích gì là quyền của tôi chứ?" Aomine đỏ mặt

"Daiki, cậu nên bớt mua mấy thứ như vậy mà mua sách về đọc để cải thiện bản thân đi." Akashi khoát tay. "Cậu nên nghe Akashi đi Aomine. Tớ chân thành khuyên cậu đấy." Kuroko nói.

"Đúng đấy đúng đấy!" Kise phụ hoạ.

"Kise, đi chết đi!"

"Gì mà ác dữ vậy?"

"Ồn ào quá đấy nanodayo!"

"A, đói quá đi mất~"

"Kiên nhẫn chút đi Atsushi, sắp tới nơi rồi."

Cùng nhau đi học, cùng nhau chuyện trò, rồi lại cùng một chuyến tàu điện trở về nhà vào một buổi chiều thanh bình. Niềm vui nhỏ nhoi đã sớm thành kỉ niệm vĩnh viễn chẳng thể phai mờ. Có những nụ cười ấm áp nở trên môi ai, dù là thoáng qua thôi, nhưng đủ để thấy cả một niềm hạnh phúc buổi tan trường như thường lệ.

Kuroko vẫn cứ nhớ mãi, trân trọng mãi, dù chẳng bao lâu chúng sẽ tan vỡ vì những tài năng sắp nở rộ.

Nhưng, cậu không hối hận đâu.

Vì chúng là những kỉ niệm vàng son bên những người bạn cậu yêu mến thời Sơ trung mà.


	4. Ánh sáng của chim sẻ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích: 
> 
> \- Alaude (Alaudi): nghĩa là chim sẻ (cái này mình nhớ vậy thôi, nếu sai thì nhờ bạn đọc sửa giúp mình.
> 
> \- Giotto: nghĩa là ánh sáng. (Tiếng Ý)
> 
> Cho chú chim sẻ kiêu hãnh chỉ chấp nhận một bầu trời rộng lớn để thỏa sức tung cánh vút bay.

Alaude. Người bảo vệ Mây của Vongola Đệ nhất Giotto. Là hộ vệ mạnh nhất. Kẻ đứng đầu CEDEF. Sát thủ tàn nhẫn nhất.

Người ta có nhiều cái tên để gọi cho Alaude, nhưng chưa có ai dám gọi trực tiếp tên thật của hắn hết. Bởi họ sợ con chim sẻ máu lạnh ấy vô cùng. Không chỉ bởi vì họ không dám làm thế, mà bởi vì chính Alaude là người không cho phép bất kì ai cũng được gọi tên mình tuỳ tiện như vậy.

Chỉ duy có vị Đệ nhất nọ, người đã có được sự khuất phục ngầm và sự công nhận của Alaude, mới được hắn cho phép được xướng lên cái tên của hắn. Cái tên chứa đầy sự cao ngạo và lạnh lùng mà hắn vẫn thường biểu lộ ra ngoài với bao kẻ khác. Nhưng, không phải với Giotto.

“Alaude.”

Từ cổ họng chầm chậm bật ra từng tiếng thành một âm thanh hoàn chỉnh. Alaude. Là tên hắn. Đệ nhất đang gọi hắn chứ không phải ai khác.

Và chỉ khi thanh âm nọ vang lên, từ khuôn mặt lạnh lùng kia mới hiện lên chút gì đó ấm áp mơ hồ trong thoáng chốc, như chỉ muốn giữ cho riêng mình. Đôi môi khe khẽ nở nụ cười, đồng tử màu lam bỗng chốc dãn ra âm thầm đưa theo ánh nhìn dịu dàng tới người kia. Nét mặt vô cùng hiền hậu, tựa hồ kẻ đang đứng đây không phải là một Alaude với trái tim băng giá nữa, mà chỉ đơn thuần là kẻ người giống người mà thôi.

Phải rồi. Giotto. Ánh sáng của ta.

Kẻ hắn yêu đến vô cùng tận.

Kẻ mà hắn sẵn sàng làm mọi thứ để bảo vệ.

Kẻ duy nhất sưởi ấm trái tim hắn trong cuộc đời này.

Vĩnh viễn.


	5. Án mạng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nói là KnB nhưng thực ra nó giống truyện độc lập hơn =)))) Để tránh khó hiểu quá thì fic được viết theo vụ án của Kise nhé.

Ngày X tháng Y năm Z, tại thành phố Tokyo hoa lệ, cục cảnh sát đã nhận được tin báo về một vụ án mạng tại một tòa chung cư nằm ở quận Shibuya. Ngay sau khi nhận tin, cục đã phái đội cảnh sát điều tra tới làm rõ vụ án mạng này nhanh chóng hết mức có thể để tìm hiểu và điều tra hiện trường, nạn nhân cùng việc tìm kiếm nhân chứng vụ án. Tới nơi, đã có rất nhiều người dân hiếu kì tập trung xung quanh chỉ để được nhìn vào hiện trường một lần.

Nhân chứng là người hàng xóm của nạn nhân. Người đó khai báo rằng hôm nay anh ta mới chuyển tới, và anh ta chỉ vô tình phát hiện nạn nhân đã chết khi tới chào hỏi vào sáng nay. Anh ta lập tức báo cho cảnh sát ngay. Ngoài ra, do vừa trông thấy xác chết, anh ta đã quá sợ hãi nên không dám bước vào, cho nên không rõ bên trong có gì, tuy nhiên anh ta nói rằng hình như là còn ai đó bên trong, dù không biết giờ có còn hay không. Nhận được lời khai vô cùng kì quặc này, cảnh sát lập tức cho chăng dây vàng quanh căn hộ là hiện trường, giải tán người dân xung quanh, chỉ để hai thanh tra đi vào xem xét trước tiên trước khi cho người vào khám nghiệm hiện trường.

Nạn nhân cũng được xác định. Đó là một nhân viên ngân hàng đã dính líu vào một vụ án lừa đảo chiếm đoạt tài sản của khách hàng và bị truy nã trên toàn quốc sau khi lấy đi năm trăm triệu yên. Hiện trường thì khá khủng khiếp: hắn chết sau khi bị đâm một nhát sâu trực tiếp vào tim, ngoài ra trên cơ thể còn có rất nhiều vết rạch chằng chịt và những lỗ đâm lỗ chỗ; từ mặt tới lưng, ngực, chân đều có. Máu lênh láng chảy trên sàn đã đông lại, nhưng những vệt rằn ri và mùi tanh hôi loang trong không khí vẫn đủ để cho thấy hắn đã bị giết tàn bạo như thế nào. Dù đã từng thấy nhiều vụ án mạng kiểu này, nhưng hai thanh tra vẫn không sao thấy rợn người, còn bụm miệng tưởng chừng sắp nôn cả ra ngoài. Hắn rốt cuộc bị thù oán tới mức nào mà lại bị biến thành thế này? Không phải trả thù chứ?

Với lại…. thủ pháp giết người, với kinh nghiệm của mình, chỉ nhìn thoáng qua, hai vị thanh tra đã bắt đầu thấy ngờ ngợ rằng hung thủ chắc chắn phải cực kì chuyên nghiệp, nếu không muốn nói là dạng giết người quen tay như đi chợ.

“Ha.. ha…”

Hai thanh tra giật mình khi nghe thấy tiếng cười khe khẽ trong căn hộ mà đáng ra chỉ có hai vị thanh tra đây và một… xác chết không thể nào lên tiếng nữa. Một trong số họ cảm thấy kì lạ, đang định hỏi xem kẻ nào đấy liền bị người còn lại đưa tay che miệng, ý nói đừng vội manh động. Trao đổi ánh mắt, cả hai đều nhớ ngay về lời khai “có ai đó bên trong” khi trước – vốn chỉ nghĩ anh ta thần hồn nát thần tính, ra không phải hư cấu mà là thật.

“Ha.. ha…”

Tiếng cười lặp lại lần hai.

Hai người quyết định bí mật tìm xem nguồn âm thanh đó ở đâu bằng cách chia nhau ra từng nơi một. Sau gần hai phút, một người vẫy vẫy tay gọi người kia lại gần, chỉ vào một cánh cửa gỗ. Ghé tai nghe, quả thật đúng là có âm thanh phát ra – là tiếng thở nhè nhẹ. Hai thanh tra đồng thời rút súng ra, gật đầu với nhau một cái, rồi lập tức đẩy cửa thật nhanh, chĩa nòng súng lạnh lẽo vào trong, hét: “Cảnh sát đây, mau buông vũ khí đầu hàng!”

Nhưng vừa dứt lời, họ đã bị làm cho bất ngờ.

Bởi lẽ, trước mặt họ, lại là một đứa trẻ đang mỉm cười.

“A, là cảnh sát sao?”

Nó nói, với chút ngạc nhiên và thú vị ánh lên trong đôi mắt long lanh.

“Đến thật sớm đó, mình chỉ vừa mới nghỉ ngơi chút xíu thôi mà…”

Hai thanh tra tròn mắt nhìn đứa trẻ, trên cơ thể tự dung có một cơn rợn người chạy qua.

Đứa trẻ này, nếu nhìn ngoại hình thì hoàn toàn là một đứa trẻ dễ thương: tóc vàng, da trắng, khuôn mặt thanh tú, đôi mắt sáng long lanh đang nghiêng nghiêng nhìn họ không rời. Nếu là bình thường, khi rơi vào hoàn cảnh này, họ chắc chắn sẽ chỉ nghĩ rằng đứa trẻ này đã bị bắt cóc bởi nạn nhân kia, và nó bị giam cầm ở trong căn phòng vì họ trông thấy chân nó bị sợi xích cuốn quanh, tuy đã hỏng. Thế nhưng… lời nó nói ra, rồi cả những vệt máu khô vương đầy trên làn da trắng của nó càng chỉ khiến cho họ thấy khó tin vào những gì mình trông thấy hơn. Nhất là khi trong tay nó còn đang cầm thêm cả một con dao cũng không kém phần tanh tưởi với căn phòng họ đang đứng.

“Chuyện…. rốt cuộc là chuyện gì… đã xảy ra thế này…” Một trong hai vị thanh giọng run rẩy nói, gương mặt thất kinh. “Làm thế nào mà… không lẽ…”

Điều này thật quá sức tưởng tượng của họ.

“Đúng rồi. Là tôi đã giết hắn đấy.”

Nó càng cười tươi hơn, thanh âm càng dễ thương hơn bao giờ hết giữa khung cảnh quỷ dị ghê gớm.

“Tôi cố tình để hắn bắt tới đây rồi giết hắn. Thật ghê tởm, hắn ta giam tôi cả ngày trong phòng này, ngột ngạt muốn chết. Cho nên lúc đâm hắn tôi có hơi quá tay thật, dù hoi tốn sức. Trông hắn xấu xí lắm đúng không, cái xác khô đó…”

Nó thản nhiên độc thoại, mặc kệ khuôn mặt hai thanh tra đã tái đi vì khiếp sợ đứa trẻ tâm thần này.

“Nhưng không sao cả, hắn chết là được rồi. Sẽ không có ai nói gì đâu, vì hắn đáng chết như thế mà, phải không?”

Tiếng khúc khích.

“À đúng rồi, giờ này chắc mọi người cũng đã xong việc của mình rồi chứ nhỉ? Tôi hẳn là đứa về muộn nhất rồi. Akashicchi chắc chắn sẽ lại phàn nàn cho mà xem, ha ha ha.”

Tay đứa trẻ siết chặt con dao hơn.

“Quên mất, nhiệm vụ… và cả mọi người đều là bí mật cơ mà. Bí mật không được phép tiết lộ cho người khác mà phải giữ kín. Nhưng hai người thì nghe thấy rồi phải không?”

Nó loạng choạng đứng lên, còn hai thanh tra vô thức lui về sau một bước.

“Nếu làm vậy thì sẽ bị phạt một chút, nhưng giết người diệt khẩu vẫn là quan trọng nhất… vì không có ai được phép biết hết cả mà. Hai người đành phải chết giống hắn thôi. Bỏ qua cho tôi nhé. Sẽ nhanh thôi, đừng lo, không đau đớn đâu.”

Môi nó cong lên thật cao. Và nó vung dao lên thật nhanh, thật gọn, và thật chuẩn xác.

“Tạm biệt.”

Có tiếng thét. Những cảnh sát ở ngoài lập tức chạy vào.

Kết cục, ngoài nạn nhân, đã phát hiện được thêm cả xác hai vị thanh tra nọ đang nằm đau đớn dưới sàn, mặt còn nguyên nét kinh hoàng, máu tươi tuôn ra như suối hòa cùng màu đỏ thẫm của máu khô. Không ai biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra khiến họ chết như thế này, ngoại trừ chính các đương sự đã ôm bí mật theo mình xuống mồ vĩnh viễn.

Và đứa trẻ sát nhân đã sớm trốn thoát tự lúc nào.


	6. Vì cậu, với tôi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Shishiou =))))) Cái này là fic ngắn siêu ngắn đầu tiên tui viết cho Touken Ranbu hồi mới chơi =)))

**Side A.**

Có nực cười không,

khi đôi ta lại cùng nhau chĩa mũi kiếm

vào không ai khác

ngoài chính đôi ta?

**Side B.**

“Shishio.”

Tsurumaru khẽ cong môi lên đầy thích thú, ngay cả khi có một thanh kiếm đang kề bên cổ.

“Cậu đang run lên đấy, cậu có biết không vậy?”

“…”

“Tốt hơn hết cậu nên buông kiếm xuống đi.”

“…”

“Cậu hiểu rằng dù có đủ can đảm cầm kiếm lên, cậu cũng đâu thể nào đả thương tôi được mà.”

“… tôi..”

“Cậu yêu tôi.”

Tsurumaru thì thầm khi ghé sát đến gần bờ môi của Shishio mà không một chút đề phòng.

“… thì sao? Cậu đã biết. Nhưng nó chẳng thay đổi được điều gì cả. Chúng ta vẫn là kẻ thù.”

“Nếu tôi nói tôi cũng yêu cậu rồi thì sao?”

Shishio lại khe khẽ run lên, bờ môi mím chặt lại.

“… cậu…”

“Tôi không muốn làm cậu bị thương chút nào đâu, Shishio thân mến ạ.”

Tsurumaru vươn tay đến gần hơn,

“Vì thế…”

và chậm rãi đặt tay lên thanh kiếm của đối phương.

“.. buông kiếm xuống đi nào, Shishio.”

**Side C.**

Cậu đã yêu tôi trước, do vậy cậu đã không thể nào đối đầu với tôi được, dù cho tôi và cậu ở hai đầu chiến tuyến khác nhau. Mà khi đã không cầm nổi vũ khí lên chiến đấu với kẻ thù thì cậu đã thua cuộc ngay từ trước khi bắt đầu trận đấu rồi…

… đáng tiếc thật đấy, Shishio. Giờ thì cầm kiếm lên, với cậu cũng đâu để làm gì nữa.

Cho nên,

hãy nghe lời tôi nhé,

chú sư tử vàng yêu quý của tôi ơi?


	7. Vẻ đẹp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YagenSouzaaaaaaaa!!! Cặp này... nói chung là viết cúng gợi tình lắm....

“Souza.”

Yagen nhẹ nhàng cởi bỏ lớp áo ngoài của anh với gương mặt thích thú. Trong mắt cậu, cơ thể trần trụi ấy của anh mới thật xinh đẹp làm sao, đẹp hơn mọi tạo vật mà đôi mắt cậu từng trông thấy. Không phải cái đẹp của chuẩn mực thông thường mà là thứ gì đó mê hoặc hơn rất nhiều, tựa độc dược ngọt ngào đến độ làm ta si mê tới độ không thể dứt khỏi. Làn da trắng đến như nhợt nhạt phủ lên trên thân hình gầy guộc, lại có vẻ khắc khổ đã có từ một thời quá khứ. Đường eo cong cong khêu gợi nọ không biết vô tình hay hữu ý đang khiêu khích cậu, bên cạnh cặp mông mềm mại cậu luôn ham muốn được chạm vào mà chỉ được thỏa nguyện khi đêm xuống. Lại còn cả bàn tay với những ngón mảnh khảnh mà cậu đang nhẹ nâng lên để đặt lên đó một nụ hôn phớt nữa.

Nói thế nào đi chăng nữa, Souza Samonji dường như không còn đơn thuần là một thanh kiếm xinh đẹp mà còn trên thế: một tuyệt tác hoàn mỹ đến không thể thay thế, độc nhất vô nhị. Ngay cả đến “Thiên hạ ngũ kiếm” Mikazuki Munechika là bảo kiếm trần gian cũng không thể sánh bằng.

Là Yagen nghĩ vậy về người tình kiều diễm của mình đấy.

“Quả nhiên, mỗi khi nhìn thấy thân thể quyến rũ của anh là tôi lại không thể không xao xuyến cho được, dù đó là lần đầu tiên hay thậm chí có là lần cuối cùng.” Dù cho anh chẳng hề phản ứng, cậu vẫn tiếp tục cất lời khen ngợi như mọi khi, “Thật đẹp đó, Souza à. Tôi gần như phát cuồng với vẻ đẹp của anh rồi. Thật vui vì cuối cùng anh lại thuôc về tôi, như một người tình duy nhất và vĩnh viễn.”

Lúc nào cũng vậy, nét mặt buồn bã của Souza chỉ thể hiện khi Yagen định quan hệ với anh. Lần này không phải ngoại lệ. Đôi mắt anh chầm chậm lướt qua rồi dừng lại ở nụ cười bí hiểm của Yagen, còn môi khẽ khàng cong lên thành cái cười mỉm đượm buồn như đáp lễ cho lời khen của cậu: “… Cảm ơn. Cậu luôn nói vậy.”

“Vì anh đẹp quá mà. Tôi không nghĩ mình có thể ngừng khen anh cho được. Chẳng phải vẻ đẹp chính là điểm nổi bật nhất ở anh hay sao?”

Biểu cảm của anh như bị đông cứng sau đó. “… à, phải. Đúng rồi. Tôi chỉ có nó.” Và rồi anh dè dặt rút tay ra khỏi lòng bàn tay nhỏ bé của cậu như một sự xa lánh, không muốn tiếp xúc thêm. Lại lẩn cả trong lớp áo đã gần như tuột xuống chiếu tatami của phòng.

Yagen không chú ý đến điểm bất thường ấy, thoải mái vươn tay ôm lấy một phần eo của anh rồi đặt lên ngực anh – nơi có khắc ấn của vị ma vương* từng sở hữu cả hai người họ** – như trên bàn tay, một nụ hôn nhẹ. “Bắt đầu được chưa nào?” Cậu nhấn nhá từng chữ như chờ đợi.

“… ừ.” Souza không cần lấy nửa giây suy nghĩ đã đáp lời. Anh giờ chỉ muốn xong việc thật nhanh, không muốn níu lại đây quá lâu nên chẳng mấy chú ý. Với cả, tâm trí anh đang đầy suy tư, đâu còn đủ để nghĩ ngợi đắn đo về câu hỏi của Yagen.

_Chẳng khác gì cả, Yagen Toushirou ạ._

_Cậu chẳng khác gì so với những kẻ đã từng sở hữu tôi trước kia; chỉ đơn thuần yêu thích tôi vì vẻ đẹp của tôi chứ chẳng hề coi tôi là một người bạn, một vũ khí nơi chiến trường._

_Ha ha, thật đáng thương thay cho số phận của ta. Không phải “biểu tượng của kẻ chinh phục” thì cũng chỉ là thứ vô dụng, chẳng có tác dụng gì ngoài phô bày vẻ đẹp cho kẻ khác trầm trồ, chiêm ngưỡng._

_Mà cũng phải thôi…._

_Một kẻ như ta, nếu không dựa vào vẻ đẹp mà cậu đã khen ngợi ấy…_

_… có lẽ, cũng sẽ chẳng có một ai muốn ngó ngàng…_

Đèn chưa tắt, mà lòng đã lạnh.

_…. dù ta có đem cả tấm lòng trao gửi đi chăng nữa…_

_Hệt như cậu vậy, Yagen._

Souza nhắm mắt, buông thả tâm trí và cơ thể, để mặc Yagen tận hưởng tùy ý; còn mình thì lặng lẽ chờ đợi, không cất tiếng nào.


	8. Triangle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tình tay ba là cái mà tui thích nhất khi đọc truyện với xem phim ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) RebornFonMammon, tóm tắt là Reborn thích Fon, nhưng Fon thích Mammon trong khi Mammon lại thích Reborn cơ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Tôi yêu cậu.”

Hắn dịu dàng thì thầm vào tai anh, giọng nhẹ nhàng tựa như một cơn gió đến mơn trớn bên tai, đem theo cả hơi ấm con người.

“Tôi biết.”

Anh cười nhu thuận, nét mặt ôn hoà không hề thay đổi.

“Tôi muốn cậu là của tôi.” Hắn nhẹ lướt đầu ngón tay mình qua làn da trắng trẻo và mịn màng của anh, chậm rãi cất lên từng tiếng. Từ vai, qua đến cổ họng trắng ngần, rồi đặt lên vuốt ve đôi má, cuối cùng chạm đến khoé mắt hãy còn ướt nước. Cẩn thận gạt đi, nhưng rồi vẫn đặt yên nơi đó không rời.

“Tôi hiểu.” Vẫn hiền lành đứng yên, anh mặc cho bàn tay hắn muốn làm gì thì làm, chẳng mảy may phản ứng dù chỉ một chút.

“Thật sự hiểu ư?” Hắn khẽ nhíu mày nghi hoặc, “Vậy hà cớ gì lại không vui thế này?”

“Nơi đây…. thực sự rất đau, Reborn à.” Anh chậm rãi nắm lấy cổ tay hắn đặt lên ngực trái để cảm nhận nhịp đập trái tim mình, “Vì yêu nên đau, mới không thể tự cười, chỉ có thể vẽ nên nụ cười giả tạo này mà thôi.”

“Không thể thật lòng?” Vốn dĩ ấm áp, nay lại trở nên lạnh lùng khi nghe phải điều không vui, lòng bất giác vô cùng khó chịu.

Anh chỉ cười hiền, nhẹ lắc đầu.

“Nhưng dù thế, tôi vẫn chỉ muốn cậu, Fon.” Dù trái tim nhỏ bé kia có ứa máu, có vỡ tan thành từng mảnh, thì ham muốn độc chiếm ẩn sâu trong tiềm thức bản thân vẫn muốn níu giữ, chứ không đành lòng buông tay.

“Kể cả khi tôi có cầu xin thế nào đi chăng nữa?” Đã biết trước câu trả lời, nhưng không thể ngăn mình tự hỏi.

“Không thể.” Lời từ chối thốt ra sao thật dễ dàng. Đau đớn, nhưng là sự thật không thể chối từ.

“Tôi cũng đã sớm biết là như vậy mà. Dai dẳng không thể từ bỏ, nhưng lại cũng đợi chờ lúc có thể rời xa… Nực cười lắm phải không? Rốt cuộc thì tôi mới là kẻ bị giam cầm.” Tự khiến mình ở trong một vòng lặp vô tận không lối thoát, rồi lại chính tự mình bị cầm tù trong chiếc lồng bản thân tạo ra.

“Chỉ riêng mình cậu, tôi không thể để vuột mất.” Dẫu kẻ kia có ngăn cản, có phản đối, hắn cũng sẽ mặc kệ.

“Thứ cảm xúc này…. quả nhiên vẫn là sợi xích nghiệt ngã nhất của số mệnh phải không?” Cả hai ta, anh và hắn, đều bị trói buộc như nhau cả, vì tình yêu.

Buồn bã và đau thương… không thể nào thoát ra khỏi cái hố sâu tuyệt vọng bi thương đó một khi đã vô tình sa chân vào, không phải sao?

Hai ta phải là người hiểu rõ hơn ai hết, đúng chứ?

Anh chỉ còn biết cười cay đắng, còn hắn lại chỉ lặng lẽ nhìn anh trong yên lặng.

Xin lỗi Mammon, anh không thể nói thành lời suy nghĩ từ tận đáy lòng mà cứ giữ lại ở một góc khuất trái tim, xem ra tôi lại trở thành kẻ tội đồ không thể tha thứ được nữa rồi.


	9. Sợ hãi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni là nhân vật nữ tui có ấn tượng nhất hồi đọc KHR. Đó là một cô bé trong sáng, hiền hậu, tốt bụng và luôn có thái độ vui vẻ, lạc quan với cuộc sống, dù với tư cách Arcobaleno Bầu trời thì sinh mạng của cô bé chỉ có thể được tính bằng tháng, bằng ngày. Nhìn chung thì những gì mọi người thấy ở cô bé là người có đức tính hi sinh và khá gan dạ, không hề sợ hãi đối mặt với số mệnh. Nhưng một cái nhiều người đã quên rằng Uni vẫn chỉ là một cô bé còn chưa tới tuổi trưởng thành. Một đứa trẻ dù kiên cường đến mấy, khi trên đôi vai bé nhỏ phải gánh vác quá nhiều và khi phải đối mặt với một cái chết quá hiển nhiên... Không có đứa trẻ nào thực sự đủ dũng cảm để thú nhận rằng chúng không sợ hãi được cả.

Uni lặng lẽ nắm lấy chiếc núm giả bầu trời của mình đang toả sáng giữa dòng chày trận chiến khốc liệt nhất. Người cô bé đang run rẩy. Tâm trí cô bé cũng sớm trở nên vô cùng hỗn loạn ngay lúc này. Uni ngước lên thật nhanh nhìn hình bóng vị Vongola Decimo đang dốc sức chiến đấu, rồi quay lại nhìn vật màu cam bé nhỏ đang lọt thỏm trong bàn tay.

Một suy nghĩ xuất hiện trong đầu cô bé: Liệu rằng quyết định của mình là đúng?

Vào thời khắc này, cô bé mới thực sự cảm nhận được cảm giác lạnh lẽo cô độc từ bao lâu nay hoá ra lại rất khủng khiếp, khiến cho đôi tay cô bé đang ấm áp cũng dần lạnh ngắt, đôi mắt tự tin dần dần hiện lên những tia yếu đuối sợ hãi.

Uni không bật lên nổi lời nào. Cô bé chỉ biết cúi đầu im lặng. Cô bé thoáng nghĩ, bây giờ, mình nên nói điều gì? Cô bé không còn có thể tự động viên mình được nữa. Toàn bộ sức lực như đã bị rút cạn khỏi thân thể. Thời gian của cô bé như đang chuẩn bị dừng lại.

Cô bé tự bản thân mình biết, cô bé chẳng còn có thể ở lại đây thêm được bao lâu nữa. Từng khoảnh khắc trôi qua bên cô bé rất rất nhanh. Mọi âm thanh: tiếng gào thét, tiếng va đập…. cô bé đều không còn nghe thấy được nữa, ngoài tiếng gió vô tình lướt qua đang rít lên bên tai.

Uni sợ hãi trước chính quyết định khi trước của mình.

Vậy ra, thế này là chấm dứt hay sao?

Một cách ngẫu nhiên, cô bé lại nhớ về người mẹ của mình – Aria. Rốt cuộc, cô bé tò mò, mẹ cô đã cảm thấy thế nào khi thời gian của mình đang dần cạn? Liệu mẹ cô bé có nở nụ cười tươi tắn mà cô đã không làm không? Mẹ cô bé…

sẽ chấp nhận đó như chuyện tất nhiên chứ?

Còn người bà Luce của cô bé thì sao? Bà đã làm gì?

Uni lại thấy văng vẳng lời nói khi trước của Reborn: “Bà của cháu là một người nhân hậu, hiền lành, vô cùng hoà nhã, thông thái, nhưng không có nghĩa là bà ấy yếu đuối. Luce có lẽ là một trong những người dũng cảm nhất ta từng gặp qua khi là một Arcobaleno Bầu trời.”

Bà cô bé, mẹ cô bé đều là người dũng cảm. Còn cô bé… cô bé không chắc liệu mình có giống họ hay không nữa đây. Ngay lúc này, sự tự tin vào bản thân của cô bé đều đã mất hết rồi.

Uni khẽ lẩm bẩm, người cô bé vẫn run run theo từng lời nói:

“Mình…

… sợ chết.”


	10. Oswald & Lacie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viết để dành tặng cho hai anh em Oswald và Lacie – hai con người mà tui cảm thấy vô cùng tội nghiệp trong Pandora Hearts (tất nhiên là cũng giống như vô số những nhân vật khác).

**[Người em gái]**  
Anh trai à, đừng khóc  
Lỗi lầm tất cả chẳng phải là của anh  
Nếu có trách, thì vì em mang đôi mắt đỏ  
Đôi mắt vốn dĩ chỉ đem lại tai ương

 **[Người anh trai]**  
Xin lỗi em, em gái của anh  
Chỉ vì anh mà em mới bị xét xử  
Bị đưa xuống tận cùng Abyss tối tăm lạnh lẽo  
Hẳn là, em đã rất hận anh?

 **[Người em gái]**  
Ôi anh trai, chưa một lần em hận  
Tuy đôi mắt em bị ghét bỏ rất nhiều  
Nhưng em yêu nó vô cùng tận  
Bởi nhờ nó, em mới thấu hiểu được thế gian.

 **[Người anh trai]**  
Lacie, tại sao anh lại không phải kẻ chịu tội?  
Hà cớ gì ánh đỏ kia lại không muốn chọn anh?  
Để em phải chịu nhiều khổ sở  
Rồi chính bằng Glen, dùng chain kia trói buộc?

 **[Người em gái]**  
Vì anh, không sinh ra để làm một mầm mống  
Vì anh, không thể thành một tội nhân  
Chỉ mình em, sẽ gánh vác tất cả  
Tội lỗi của anh, của chính gia tộc này

Chính những tử thần đã chọn chúng ta  
Để đặt dấu chấm hết cho vương triều cực thịnh  
Để đôi mắt đỏ không còn là tai ương  
Và để em, sẽ chính là vật tế

 **[Người anh trai]**  
Em gái, tất cả chấm dứt rồi  
Tử thần, nay đã không còn tồn tại  
Chính thế gian em yêu đã sụp đổ xuống  
Nơi máu đỏ như ngự trị thế gian

Chờ đợi em, em gái của anh  
Dẫu biết em đã chẳng thể luân hồi  
Nhưng anh sẽ tiếp tục trở lại một lần nữa  
Để trả lại, hận thù của hai ta

 **[Người anh trai và Người em gái]**  
Dù có tội lỗi, có đau thương  
Thì cả em và anh đều muốn nói:  
“Anh vẫn luôn hối hận vì đã khiến em trở thành mầm mống tai ương”  
“Em sẽ không bao giờ hối hận vì đã cùng anh xuất hiện trên đời”

_“Xin lỗi em, đứa em gái tội nghiệp”_   
_“Cảm ơn anh, người anh trai yêu quý”_


	11. Farewell, my love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cái này.... thực sự chỉ là tui viết bừa thôi nên có thể không ăn khớp với truyện gốc, vì tui không có xem Naruto đàng hoàng lắm =))) Chỉ là tình cờ thấy một bức fanart Sasuke và Hinata rất đẹp nên nổi hứng vậy thôi =))))

_Cô gái xinh đẹp, liệu em sẽ lắng nghe ta chút chứ?_

 

**A.**

 

Từ rất lâu về trước, ta đã để ý tới em.

Cô gái tóc ngắn nhút nhát năm ấy, luôn đứng nép một nơi để đăm đăm nhìn tên tiểu hồ ly

ia không chớp mắt, khuôn mặt ửng đỏ lên ngại ngùng.

Ngay khi ấy, ta đã chợt nghĩ rằng,

Em, so với lũ con gái lúc nào cũng thích vây quanh lấy ta, trông mới thật dễ thương.

 

Từ bao giờ thế, Hinata?

Từ bao giờ mà ta đã chú ý tới em?

Mỗi ngày, ta lại len lén trông ngóng hình bóng em.

Dù biết, người em đợi, chẳng phải ta.

Nhưng đâu ai cấm ta trông chờ?

 

Em yếu ớt, em tự ti, em xấu hổ về bản thân mình.

Cho dù xuất thân từ một gia tộc lớn giống ta, nhưng ta và em mới thật trái ngược.

Nhưng ta và em, tình cờ, cũng giống nhau.

Hai ta đều chẳng nhận được kì vọng từ cha mẹ, và đều chỉ là kẻ lép vế đằng sau hào quang của kẻ khác.

Vậy sao chẳng bao giờ em dùng cặp mắt si mê ấy nhìn ta?

**B.**

 

Em nói, em ngưỡng mộ Naruto, vì hắn mạnh mẽ, khác hẳn với em.

Thế còn ta? Chẳng lẽ ta lại không bằng Naruto hay sao?

_“Không, Sasuke… trong mắt tớ, cậu rất khó gần. Nhưng Naruto.. cậu ấy, giống một mặt trời luôn toả sáng hơn. Tất cả mọi người đều có thể đến bên cậu ấy.”_

Lời em nói, chẳng khác nào lưỡi dao cứa vào trái tim ta.

Đau đớn, đau đớn rất nhiều.

Thiên tài, rốt cuộc, trong tình yêu, vẫn chẳng thế sánh được với một kẻ thất bại.

 

**C.**

 

Trong mắt ta, em là đẹp nhất, là toả sáng nhất, là duy nhất, vĩnh viễn không ai có thể thay thế.

Chẳng thể có được em, ta ôm theo hận thù bản thân rời khỏi Konoha, trong tuyệt vọng quyết định bước theo Orochimaru để tự thực hiện khát vọng của mình.

Sakura tỏ tình với ta trước lúc lên đường, nhưng nghĩ về em – người con gái ta yêu nhất – ta lại làm tổn thương trái tim cô ấy.

Ta từ bỏ tất cả, kể cả việc, tiếp tục ở bên em, quan sát em hàng ngày trong thầm lặng.

Tự đóng chặt trái tim thêm lần nữa, ta quyết định, chôn vùi mối tình này xuống đáy lòng.

 

Khi ấy, ta nghĩ, ta muốn quên em, để có thể mạnh hơn, mạnh hơn nữa, cho khát vọng của mình.

Quên em đi, để khỏi thêm đau lần nữa.

Vì ta muốn huỷ diệt Konoha – nơi mà em yêu nhất, mà biết em có thể hận thù ta, như ta đã làm với anh trai mình.

Bị em căm ghét, đó chính là điều khủng khiếp nhất đối với ta.

Nên,  _nếu quên đi tình cảm này,_

ta nghĩ,  _chắc mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi._

 

**D.**

 

Ta đã lầm.

Chẳng có cách nào để xoá nhoà hình bóng em trong kí ức những ngày ta còn ở Konoha hết.

Chỉ cần nhắm mắt lại, lập tức nụ cười e thẹn của em lại hiện lên trước ta, làm ta cứ ngỡ như em ở bên, bất giác vươn tay đến nắm lấy thật chặt.

Phải chăng ta đã quá yêu em, nên ảo tưởng này mới sinh ra?

 

Nhìn lại bông hướng dương* bé nhỏ nay đã héo tàn khi trước ta mang, ta lại càng thêm thất vọng.

Ta là bóng tối, tràn ngập hận thù không lối thoát.

Naruto, hắn là thứ ánh sáng rực rỡ đối với em.

Hướng dương sinh ra là để hướng về ánh sáng.

Thầm hiểu, ta sẽ chẳng thể đem lại hạnh phúc cho em.

 

Buông tay thật chẳng dễ dàng, nhưng ta hiểu,

cũng đã tới lúc tình cảm này phải hạ màn thôi.

 

**E.**

 

_“Sasuke, cậu sẽ tới chứ?”_

_“…”_

_“Sasuke, cậu sao thế?”_

_“Tôi sẽ tới.”_

_“Thật chứ?”_

_“Nhất định tôi sẽ tới… để chứng kiến tên ngốc kia đã trưởng thành đến thế nào…”_

_“Nếu vậy thì tốt quá! Naruto nhất định sẽ rất vui đây.. vì cậu đã tới mà! A, đúng rồi, tớ còn phải mới cả Sakura nữa! Cậu ấy chắc chắn cũng…”_

Em vui mừng nói đến niềm vui của mình mà chẳng đếm xỉa gì tới trái tim đang tan vỡ của ta cả.

Em thật tàn nhẫn, nhưng ta vẫn chẳng thể ngừng yêu em được.

Hinata, em biết không?

Lý do thực sự khiến ta đến, không phải vì Naruto, mà chính là vì em.

Chỉ vì muốn trông thấy em trở thành một cô dâu..

.. dù kẻ nắm tay em, chẳng phải Uchiha Sasuke này.

 

Ước mơ thuở bé, em đã toại nguyện.

Ta sẽ chẳng còn cơ hội nào với em nữa.

Thế nên, xin em, dù chỉ là một lần duy nhất trong cuộc đời,

hãy trao ta cái nhìn trìu mến

như cách em nhìn Naruto được không?

Để xoa dịu trái tim với vết thương còn mãi,

và để ta dứt khoát dứt bỏ mối tình này…

–

**Chú thích:**

(*): Dựa vào cách viết tên, thì (theo như mình nhớ) tên Hyuuga có liên quan tới hướng dương.


	12. Một ngày mưa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Một mẩu truyện ngắn về AkaKuro thời còn ở Teiko, cũng nhẹ nhàng thôi. Cái fic này tui viết trước khi tác giả tiết lộ gì về gia đình Akashi nên về mẹ cậu ấy là tui tưởng tượng đấy =))))

**Side A.**

Tan học. Trời mưa tầm tã. Kuroko quên không mang ô nên cậu phải đứng ở trường chờ mưa tạnh mới về nhà được.

Lúc này trường đã khá vắng. Đa số học sinh nếu không đi chung ô thì cũng che cặp vội vàng chạy đi trong mưa. Chằng có mấy ai ở lại chờ như Kuroko cả. Ngay đến bạn bè cậu như Aomine hay Midorima cũng đều đã về nhà mình nghỉ ngơi.

“Thật xui xẻo… Lẽ ra mình nên nghe dự báo thời tiết sáng nay hay mang ô theo mới phải.”

Cậu lẩm bẩm khi ngước nhìn bầu trời xám xịt đang đổ mưa. Lộp độp. Lộp độp. Tiếng mưa rả rích bên tai. Trời mùa thu nên còn se se lạnh, cùng một ngày ẩm ướt thì Teiko càng thêm ảm đạm hơn bình thường. Rất yên tĩnh so với mọi khi.

“Chưa về sao?”

Kuroko khe khẽ quay người lại nhìn.

“Akashi. Chào buổi chiều.”

“Chào buổi chiều, Tetsuya.” Akashi đáp lại, “Hôm nay không có buổi tập ở câu lạc bộ, tớ không nghĩ sẽ lại gặp cậu sau giờ tan học chứ… Cậu không mang ô à?”

Kuroko lắc đầu. “Là tớ quên. Akashi thì sao?”

“Cho mượn rồi.” Akashi nhún vai, bước đến đứng cạnh Kuroko, “Giờ tớ đang phải nhờ Nishiki đến đón tớ. Vậy nên tớ mới gặp được cậu đang đứng chờ ở đây chứ nhỉ?”

“Nishiki… là người lái xe nhà cậu à?” Kuroko nhớ đến người vận đồ đen đã từng có vài lần tới trường đón Akashi.

“Ừ, đúng là người đấy.”

“Cậu cho ai mượn ô thế?”

“Shintarou.”

“Hả?” Kuroko thoáng bất ngờ, “Midorima?”

“Vậy cậu nghĩ là ai tớ sẽ cho mượn ô vậy?” Akashi hỏi ngược lại.

“Kise, Aomine hay Murasakibara… Thực ra là ai cũng có thể, chỉ là… Midorima rất cẩn thận mà cũng phải mượn ô thì tớ nhất thời không nghĩ tới.”

“Cậu ấy nói lucky item của ngày hôm nay là một chiếc ô màu đỏ.” Akashi bắt đầu kể nguyên do, “Và sáng nay cậu ấy cũng có mang đến một chiếc như vậy thật. Tuy nhiên, vào tiết cuối, Daiki đã lỡ tay làm hỏng nó, cho nên Shintarou đã mượn tạm tớ để có thể trải qua hôm nay một cách bình yên. Đó là tính cách của cậu ấy – tuân theo lucky item bằng mọi giá, mà cậu ấy cũng là người giữ đồ cẩn thận nên tớ đã đồng ý. Thế thôi.”

“À.” Kuroko nói, “Ra đó là vì sao Aomine lại chuồn đi nhanh như vậy khi hết giờ. Để tránh bị Midorima bắt lại dạy dỗ à? Đáng ra lúc ấy tớ phải chặn cậu ấy lại mới phải, để sau đấy Midorima có ra hỏi tớ thì tớ sẽ chỉ cho cậu ấy ngay lập tức thủ phạm ở đâu.”

“Tetsuya không nương tay với Daiki nhỉ?”

“Là cậu ấy có lỗi sai trước mà, không phải sao?”

“Ừ, đúng.” Akashi mỉm cười. Hai người đứng yên lặng như vậy trong vài giây. “Thời tiết hôm nay khá xấu.” Akashi gợi chuyện.

“Đúng thế.” Kuroko tán đồng.

“Cậu có thích mưa không Tetsuya?”

“… Bình thường thôi. Mưa rất dễ chịu, nhưng cũng có thể rất lạnh lẽo. Tớ thích mưa khi tớ ở nhà hơn là khi ở trường thế này, vì nó khiến tớ không thể về nhà ngay được, mà không khí lúc ấy cũng khá ẩm ướt. Đôi khi tớ cảm thấy uể oải vì vậy.” Kuroko nói, “Còn Akashi thì sao?”

Akashi trầm ngâm nhìn bầu trời và những giọt mưa hình cầu tới tấp rơi xuống.

Anh nhàn nhạt cong môi, nụ cười bình thản thoáng nét u buồn, “Tớ ghét mưa.”

“Tại sao?”

“Với tớ, mưa là ‘nỗi buồn’, cho nên tớ không thể yêu thích nó được như Tetsuya, dù chỉ là một chút cũng không.” Giọng anh buồn buồn, “Mẹ tớ mất vào một ngày mưa như thế này, khi tớ còn bé. Liệu có thể yêu thích nổi một ngày giống ngày người mà mình yêu thương nhất mất đi không? Mưa, nó gợi cho tớ về người mẹ đã mất. Bỏi vậy nên tớ ghét mưa. Rất ghét.”

Đúng lúc ấy một chiếc xe ô tô dừng lại ngay trước cả hai người. Người lái xe vội vã bước xuống, hối hả cầm theo hai chiếc ô bước đến. “Cậu chủ, xin lỗi đã để cậu chờ lâu.” Ông cúi người chào, đưa lấy một chiếc ô cho Akashi.

“Cảm ơn ông.”

Akashi nhận lấy nhưng không dùng ngay. Anh nhìn ra ngoài trời, sau đó quay sang nhìn Kuroko.

 _?.. Có chuyện gì sao?_  Kuroko thắc mắc. Không chỉ cậu, người lái xe cũng thấy tò mò trước sự chần chừ của anh. Khi cậu toan cất tiếng, anh lại mỉm cười – nụ cười quen thuộc cậu bắt gặp hàng ngày, song có phần dịu dàng hơn. “Cậu sẽ cần nó hơn tớ, Tetsuya.” Anh đưa lại chiếc ô trên tay cho cậu.

“Ơ…” Kuroko hơi luống cuống, “Còn cậu..?”

“Không sao đâu, xe nhà tớ cũng ở đây rồi. Cậu còn đi bộ về mà phải không? Cứ cầm lấy đi.”

Biết mình không thể từ chối thêm nữa, cậu đành nhận lấy chiếc ô. “Nếu vậy… cảm ơn cậu, Akashi.”

Nishiki mở cửa xe cho Akashi. “Đúng rồi.” Như nhớ ra điều gì, Akashi quay đầu lại, “Được nói chuyện với cậu, dù chỉ một lúc nhưng tớ cũng rất vui. Hẹn ngày mai gặp lại nhé.”

Cậu gật đầu. “Hẹn gặp lại, Akashi.”

Sau đó, anh bước vào trong xe. Chiếc xe nhanh chóng chạy đi mất hút khỏi sân trường Teiko, để lại Kuroko ngẩn ngơ với chiếc ô màu lam trong tay. Chiếc ô của Akashi không có họa tiết hay trang trí gì mà chỉ nhuộm một màu lam sáng giống màu tóc cậu, giản dị và sạch sẽ. Cậu vẫn nhớ mình từng thấy anh dùng chiếc ô này một vài lần trong quá khứ. Dựa vào tình trạng của chiếc ô và kí ức của mình, cậu nhận thấy anh có vẻ trân trọng chiếc ô này. Vậy liệu việc nhận nó có đúng đắn không?

“… Đằng nào cũng đã nhận rồi, mai mình gửi trả cậu ấy sau vậy.”

Kuroko mở tung chiếc ô, bắt đầu băng qua sân trường đầy mưa. Giờ có nghĩ ngợi nữa cũng chẳng có ích gì khi ô đã trao tay. 

**Side B.**

“Cậu chủ.”

Người lái xe lên tiếng trong khi vẫn tập trung lái xe.

“Chuyện gì vậy, ông Nishiki?” Akashi hỏi.

“Thì… chiếc ô đó… chẳng phải chiếc cậu yêu thích nhất hay sao?” Nishiki ngập ngừng, “Vì cậu yêu cầu nên tôi mới mang nó tới… Cho mượn như vậy không sao chứ ạ?”

“Là cậu ấy thì không sao đâu.” Anh đáp, ngắm nhìn đường phố trong mưa. Bây giờ cậu ấy đã bắt đầu đi rồi nhỉ… Nên là vậy, vì mưa bắt đầu nặng hạt hơn rồi. Mong là chiếc ô sẽ đủ cho đến lúc cậu về tới nhà.  _Mình đưa ô cũng là vì muốn che chở cho cậu ấy khỏi cơn mưa này mà._ Anh lẩm bẩm.

Nishiki nghe xong chỉ im lặng, không hỏi thêm gì nữa.

**Side C.**

Giờ ăn trưa vừa tới thì trời cũng bắt đầu rào rào đổ mưa. Đang đi cùng Kagami dọc hành lang để tới căng tin, Kuroko bỗng ngẩn người, nhìn chằm chằm ra ngoài khung cửa sổ. 

Từ dao ấy, thi thoảng khi nhìn trời mưa, cậu lại nhớ về mái hiên trường và cậu trai tóc đỏ.  _Hôm đó trời cũng mưa thế này._ Cậu đã nhận từ anh một chiếc ô xanh và chẳng có cơ hội trả lại vì anh đã từ chối nhận.  _Chiếc ô hợp với cậu hơn tớ,_  chất giọng ôn tồn từ trong kí ức cậu vang lên. Vậy nên cậu đã giữ nó từ đó tới giờ, cùng kỉ niệm về ngày mưa với anh.

“Sao vậy, Kuroko?”

“Trời đang mưa.” 

Kagami có vẻ không hiểu ý cậu, mặt nghệt ra.  “Thì sao?”

Tất nhiên anh không hiểu ý cậu, vì chuyện ngày hôm đấy chỉ có cậu và người ấy biết. Cũng chỉ có cậu mới có liên tưởng này. Không muốn làm người bạn thắc mắc thêm, Kuroko chớp mắt, “À, không có gì đâu.”

Cứ nhìn mưa, cậu lại nhớ về một người.

_“Với tớ, mưa là ‘nỗi buồn’.”_ _  
_

Là Akashi Seijuurou.

_“Bởi vậy nên tớ ghét mưa. Rất ghét.”_

Chàng trai với nỗi buồn trong mưa.


	13. Một ngày đẹp trời.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hồi đọc Bleach thực sự tui rất ấn tượng với cp này nên phải triển ngay một fic để thỏa nỗi lòng fangirl ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Hitsugaya x Ichimaru nhé.

Soul Society.

Buổi sáng.

Hitsugaya Toushiro chỉ là tình cờ bước đến khung cửa sổ này thôi, ai dè lại thành dẫn đường đến chỗ kẻ khó ưa nhất trong Gotei 13 – Ichimaru Gin, đội trưởng đội ba, kẻ mà trước tới nay anh luôn khó hoà hợp với nhất.

“Chào, đội trưởng Hitsugaya.”

Hắn nở nụ cười ma mãnh như thường lệ, một tay đặt lên thành cửa, tay còn lại đưa lên ra dấu chào với Hitsugaya. Trông hắn chẳng có vẻ gì là đang đề phòng anh cả, nhưng anh thì đã bắt đầu nâng cao cảnh giác của bản thân và vào tư thế sẵn sàng động thủ bất cứ khi nào cần.

“Đội trưởng Ichimaru… Không biết có chuyện gì mà lại đứng ở đây?” Khé nhíu mày một cái, anh chuyển bàn tay về phía Hyorinmaru đeo bên hông, nhưng vẫn chưa rời mắt khỏi hắn.

“Ồ, không cần đề phòng tôi như vậy đâu.” Như đoán được suy nghĩ của anh, hắn nhắc nhở, “Tôi tới đây đâu phải để gây sự với ai.”

“Vậy thì vì gì đây?” Anh đáp lại bằng một câu hỏi.

“Rảnh rỗi quá thôi mà.” Ichimaru nhún vai một cái, “Đợt này Soul Society tương đối yên bình, mấy việc của Gotei 13 coi như tạm thời có thể giao phó lại cho đội phó, thành ra chẳng còn gì để làm cả. Không thể tới nhân gian thăm thú một chuyến, rốt cục mới tới đây, ngờ đâu được lại đụng mặt đội trưởng đội mười thế này.”

“Chỉ có kẻ như ngươi mới ung dung được như vậy thôi, Ichimaru Gin.” Nét mặt nghiêm túc, tay cũng không hề nới lỏng lấy chút nào.

“Thôi nào, sao cậu vẫn luôn có thành kiến với tôi như vậy nhỉ?”

Ta chưa bao giờ cảm thấy an toàn với ngươi. Nói chuyện với ngươi, mà ta thấy chẳng khác nào đang trò chuyện với một con rắn độc thâm hiểm cả. Ngươi quá bí ẩn, mập mờ, không một ai có thể đoán được suy nghĩ của ngươi, cảm xúc của ngươi. Vậy thì làm sao ta có thể hoàn toàn tin tưởng ngươi như những đội trưởng khác được cơ chứ?

Từ trước tới nay, Hitsugaya đã sớm thấy bất an mỗi lần đối diện Ichimaru rồi, dù chỉ thoáng qua thôi, chứ không nhất thiết chứ phải mặt đối mặt thế này. Dù gia nhập Gotei 13 chưa lâu, tuổi đời còn trẻ và cũng chưa thật hiểu rõ về các phân đội khác cũng như Soul Society, nhưng anh vẫn có thể mơ hồ cảm nhận được từ bầu không khí bao quanh hắn. Tuy thế, anh lại không có bằng chứng nào quá chắc chắn để khẳng định nên không thể trực tiếp nói thẳng ra mà chỉ có thể cố giữ khoảng cách. Ichimaru toan tính gì, định làm gì, anh không hay.

Dẫu vậy, nhiều khi vẫn vô tình chạm mặt rất nhiều lần, chẳng biết có phải tình cờ không nữa.

Do vậy mà càng không ưa được hơn.

“Ta không có nghĩa vụ phải trả lời câu hỏi ấy.” Hitsugaya lạnh lùng liếc mắt.

“Tôi biết thế nào cậu cũng sẽ nói thế mà, Hitsugaya Toushiro.” Hắn biết, một kẻ đã nghiêm túc đề phòng hắn như thế, liệu có sẵn sàng trả lời cho những điều hắn đặt ra? Tất nhiên là sẽ không rồi, huống hồ đây còn là một đội trưởng.

“Nhưng dù sao thì kể ra cũng có duyên nhỉ, tôi và cậu ấy. Cứ chạm mặt nhau nhiều như thế này, không giống như được số mệnh sắp đặt cho hay sao?”

Cậu ta vẫn cứ luôn lạnh lùng như thế, huh? Quả nhiên là chủ thanh gươm Hyorinmaru có khác, lòng dạ cũng như tảng băng ngàn năm, không để bị tan chảy bởi kẻ khác được. Chẳng hề kiêng dè ai chút nào.

Hắn cười thì cứ cười, nhưng thâm tâm thì vẫn còn đang mải suy nghĩ.

“Chuyện phiếm vậy đủ chưa?” Anh vẫn còn giữ nguyên bộ mặt khó chịu như bị làm phiền, “Xin lỗi nhưng giờ ta không có thời gian để nán lại đây lâu đâu, ta còn có công chuyện với đội trưởng Ukitake nữa, nên xin phép rời đi trước.”

“Kìa khoan đã, đội trưởng Hitsugaya.”

Ngay khi anh vừa định cất bước rời đi, hắn đã vươn tay ra chộp lấy cánh tay phải của anh giữ lại, ngăn không cho anh bước tiếp. Anh giật mình quay lại thì bắt gặp ngay nụ cười khi nãy của hắn. Chuyện gì thế này? Hắn không cho anh rời đi ư? Không lẽ là có chuyện gì sao?

“Này, có chuyện gì mà…”

“Vội vàng rời đi như vậy là không hay đâu nhé.”

Ichimaru mỉm cười, ngay lập tức không bỏ lỡ lấy một giây sơ hở của Hitsugaya mà rướn người về trước, dùng lưỡi mình len vào khoang miệng ấm ấp, truyền hơi ấm sang anh và ngay lập tức chặn lại mọi lời anh định bật từ cổ họng ra.

“!!!!” Hành động ngoài dự đoán này của hắn làm anh không kịp chống đỡ, nhanh chóng rơi vào thế bị động và hoàn toàn bị kiểm soát bởi Ichimaru mà không thể thoát ra. Đôi mắt lúc đầu còn mở to vì kinh ngạc nay đã nhắm lại, cánh tay và thân người đều đã bị hắn kẹp chặt đến không thể cử động, cơ thể bỗng chốc như mềm nhũn ra, khuôn mặt vốn sắc hồng hào nay dần chuyển thành đỏ ửng.

Nụ hôn dài của hắn vẫn chưa dứt. Hai đầu lưỡi cứ quấn quýt lấy nhau không rời, tự động trườn vào mọi ngóc ngách trong miệng đối phương mà tự do khám phá. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được vị ngọt ngào khi đặt môi mình lên môi anh, tự mình tách đôi môi đỏ hồng còn kháng cự để tiến vào trong và ở từng nơi bên trong miệng anh. Cũng rất mềm mại, không khác nào khi tận hưởng một viên marshmallow thơm ngon đang dần trôi tuột xuống cổ họng cả.

Khi thấy anh bắt đầu ngạt thở, hắn mới chịu buông, tự kìm hãm lại mọi dục vọng có ý định trỗi dậy trong tâm trí đang rủ rỉ bên tai hắn rằng “muốn ăn sạch cậu” sau nụ hôn say đắm khi ấy. Môi rời nhau, mội dải nước màu bạc lóng lánh xuất hiện, trông hết sức khiêu khích.

A, thôi, nếu lần sau có cơ hội, nhất định sẽ thưởng thức nốt bữa ăn ngon lành trước mắt vậy, còn hôm nay thì chưa được. Ichimaru đành tự nhủ mình như vậy. Ở hành lang này thật quá đỗi bất tiện, nếu có kẻ nào vô tình đi qua, chắc hắn sẽ tự rút Shinso ra giết kẻ đó trước khi sau đấy Hitsugaya có thể kịp lấy Hyorinmaru ra và tấn cống hắn mất. Phiền phức lắm. Hắn chả muốn rước vào người làm gì.

Nhìn khuôn mặt còn đỏ ửng lên, không rõ vì xấu hổ hay bất ngờ của anh, hắn cũng đã phần nào thấy thoả mãn rồi. Nụ cười bỗng chốc càng thêm ám muội hơn gấp nhiều lần khi thấy anh vội vã dùng tay áo che đi một nửa khuôn mặt, vùng ra khỏi tay hắn. Giận dữ, kinh ngạc, xấu hổ, anh ném toàn bộ mớ cảm xúc hỗn độn qua ánh mắt ấy về phía cặp mắt đang híp lại vì cười của hắn không chút do dự. Bàn tay siết chặt bỗng chốc run lên, anh lắp bắp, mất đi toàn bộ sự nghiêm nghị thường trực của bản thân.

“Ngươi…. ngươi…”

“Chẳng phải tôi đã nói rồi ư?” Hắn nói, “Chúng ta có duyên nên mới cùng nhau hội ngộ ở đây, vậy mà cậu lại vội vã bỏ đi trước, thế không phải là không được hay sao?”

Anh chết điếng người khi nghe hắn nói lọt tai. “Hả?”

“Vì cậu đã có cách hành xử không đúng, cho nên…” Giọng nói hắn trầm hẳn xuống, “…. không tuân đúng theo số mệnh, thì phải bị trừng phạt thôi.”

Rồi hắn đứng thẳng người trở lại.

“Thôi, cậu còn việc mà phải không? ” Hắn quay đi, “Tôi không làm phiền cậu nữa. Tạm biệt nhé!” bỏ lại anh vẫn còn đang đứng đơ người chưa hoàn hồn.

Xuất hiện bất ngờ, mà rời đi cũng bất ngờ không kém thì chỉ có mình Ichimaru Gin này ở Soul Society là vậy thôi.

Vừa đi, hắn vừa vui vẻ ngước nhìn lên cao.

_Hôm nay thật đúng là một ngày rất đẹp trời mà._


	14. Khao khát yêu thương.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tặng cho Kashuu Kiyomitsu và Yamatonokami Yasusada yêu quý.
> 
> Bài viết dựa theo một giả thiết được đặt ra về Okita Souji – chủ nhân hai thanh uchigatana – rằng anh đã mất vì bệnh lao vào năm 24 tuổi.

“I want to be loved.”

_Tôi khao khát được yêu thương._

“Am I… being loved?”

_Liệu rằng… tôi đang được yêu chứ?_

 

Họ chỉ khác nhau về cách nói, nhưng đến cuối họ đều tự thể hiện – một cách hoàn toàn rõ ràng – rằng bản thân là những kẻ tìm kiếm hai chữ “yêu thương”.

Yêu, với họ, đó chính là điều tuyệt vời nhất mà họ mong muốn có được trong đời. Cho nên, họ mới cầu nguyện được “yêu”. Một cách toàn tâm toàn ý. Một cách chân thành. Một cách chờ mong đến từng giây từng phút.

Tôi khao khát được yêu thương. Còn lời thổ lộ nào mãnh liệt hơn về nỗi niềm này không?

Liệu rằng… tôi đang được yêu chứ? Có lòng chờ mong nào lớn lao hơn về ước muốn này không?

Họ có cả một kiếp sống dài hơn rất nhiều so với một đời người, vậy mà yêu thương họ nhận được lại thật hiếm hoi suốt cả một thời làm thanh kiếm ấy.

Chủ nhân ra đi khi tuổi đời còn trẻ. Chiến tranh loạn lạc. Những thanh kiếm như họ, trái với hồi ức huy hoàng về những thanh kiếm luôn được trân quý, nay lại bị ghẻ lạnh. Chẳng còn được yêu thương.

Có lẽ vì thế, giữa cái lúc cô độc nhất, mong muốn yêu thương ấy cứ lớn dần và nảy nở ngày càng lớn hơn, đến mức họ chẳng còn cần gì khác ngoài việc được trao gửi lấy chút tình yêu ấm áp, dù cho đó có là lần cuối của cuộc đời.

Họ không trách tại sao mình lại sinh ra vào thời đại này. Họ càng không trách chủ nhân họ đã bỏ họ lại nơi trần thế đơn côi. Họ cũng chẳng thù hằn số phận đã để họ ra thành thế này. Vì họ biết, có làm vậy, yêu thương xưa cũng chẳng thể quay lại, mà tình thương mới cũng sẽ không vì đó mà hiện diện. Họ cần chấp nhận sự thật hơn là trách cứ về những gì đã xảy ra.

Nhưng mà, dù vậy, họ vẫn còn chút mộng tưởng….

 

_Này, Kashuu._

_Ừm, gì vậy Yamato?_

_Tớ vẫn nghĩ…_

_Nếu như, nếu như chúng ta ra đi trước ngài Okita, hay ngài Okita sống lâu hơn chút nữa… thì có lẽ…_

_Yamato!_

_Quá khứ, dù sao thì vẫn là sự thật, là một phần lịch sử không thể thay đổi. Câu biết điều đó mà. Có nghĩ như vậy đi chăng nữa thì nó vẫn sẽ vĩnh viễn không thể xảy ra._

_Ngài Okita đã mất. Và chúng ta thì vẫn sống. Không nên cứ… vấn vương mãi về những gì đã trở thành… dĩ vãng như vậy.._

_Nhưng, Kashuu à!_

_Tớ chỉ nghĩ, nếu như vậy, thì có phải… chúng ta…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_đã không cầu vọng đến yêu thương nhiều như thế này không?_

 

Giá mà, đoạn sử bi thương ấy có thể thay đổi.

Để họ có thể vơi bớt nỗi nhung nhớ yêu thương….

 

 

**Kashuu Kiyomitsu & Yamato no Kami Yasusada, hai thanh uchigatana của Okita Souji (Shinsengumi, mất năm 24 tuổi).**

**Kính tặng.**


	15. Ham muốn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8059 với Yan!80. Ý tưởng từ doujinshi Tipu của doujinka Pepushi. Đây cũng là doujinka yêu thích của tui nữa, bởi doujinshi của tác giả này luôn ngập tràn ham muốn chiếm hữu và thể hiện được một khía cạnh tâm lý có phần “điên loạn” của con người, đặc biệt là về 6927

**Side A.**

Mười năm trước, cậu rất dễ thương, chẳng khác nào một chú mèo con cả.

Không, với tôi, có lẽ cậu còn kì diệu hơn thế nữa.

Một thiên thần nơi trần thế trong lốt một con người.

Lúc ấy, tôi chỉ đơn thuần muốn được làm bạn với chú mèo này, muốn được gần gũi hơn với cậu, muốn hiểu rõ được con người cậu ra sao. Nhưng càng lúc, có thứ gì đó như càng thôi thúc tôi đến gần cậu hơn, đến mức không thể dừng lại. Tôi đầy mâu thuẫn, còn cậu sao thật đơn giản. Phải chăng vì đối lập mà cậu đã thu hút tôi từ lúc nào không hay? Tôi tò mò muốn biết điều gì khiến cậu vui đến thế, điều gì khiến cậu lại nổi nóng như thế, điều gì lại khiến cậu quyết tâm như thế, hay điều gì lại khiến cậu buồn đến thế. Tôi khao khát được biết nhiều, nhiều hơn nữa về cậu từng giây từng phút, đến mức suy nghĩ ấy lúc nào cũng quanh quẩn trong tôi chẳng thể ngừng. Khi ở nhà, tới trường, khi ăn, ngủ,… tôi luôn chỉ nghĩ tới mình cậu. Dù cho liên kết giữa cậu và tôi chỉ mong manh như một sợi chỉ, thế mà tại sao tôi lại có cảm xúc mãnh liệt đến mức này với cậu?

Tôi thật sự muốn điên lên khi ở cạnh cậu mà.

A, Gokudera, Gokudera thân mến, giá mà, cậu chịu nhìn tôi một lần như khi cậu nhìn Tsuna, thì đã tốt biết mấy.

 

Tôi hiểu rồi.

Cuối cùng tôi cũng hiểu ra.

Thứ cảm xúc mà tôi muốn trao cho cậu, thứ cảm xúc mãnh liệt này là —

 

Tình yêu.

**Side B.**

Tôi từng có những mong ước như vậy với Gokudera của mười năm trước.

Còn tương lai?

Mười năm trôi qua, thực sự đã có nhiều thứ thay đổi. Cả tôi và cậu. Chẳng còn đâu hình bóng cậu của ngày xưa ấy, cái thời mà cậu và tôi còn có thể mỉm cười thoải mái dưới trời xanh nữa. Bây giờ, khắp nơi, như chỉ bao trùm toàn bộ một màn đêm vô hình ảm đạm quanh tôi, cậu và tất cả mọi người.

Cậu đã trưởng thành lên nhiều. Cao lớn hơn, chững chạc hơn, sáng suốt hơn xưa. Thay đổi về ngoại hình ư? Đó chẳng phải là điều mà tôi quá để tâm. Trong mắt tôi, cậu vẫn luôn là duy nhất, là vĩnh cửu. Chỉ duy là, “dễ thương” không còn đúng để nói về cậu nữa. Cậu đẹp, rất đẹp. Theo nhiều nghĩa. Giờ đây cậu lại như đoá hồng kiều diễm nhưng lại xa vời, thân mình luôn phủ đầy gai nhọn. Cậu vẫn luôn xa rời tôi như thế đấy. Cậu đã điềm tĩnh hơn, trầm lặng hơn, giống với Hibari, và cậu chẳng còn tươi vui như trong quá khứ cậu đã từng. Khuôn mặt luôn phảng phất nét u buồn, nụ cười nhạt nhoà ẩn chứa nhiều tâm tư chẳng thể bày tỏ.

Từ khi nào cậu đã trở nên phức tạp như thế? Đến mức mà tôi không còn có thể đoán được suy tư của bản thân cậu nữa.

Tình cảm của tôi vì cậu mà lại thay đổi. Không còn chỉ là muốn biết, muốn ở bên, mà tôi còn muốn có được cậu. Tôi muốn độc chiếm cậu hơn bao giờ hết. Tôi cảm thấy căm ghét khi cậu đi với kẻ khác, kể cả đó có là Tsuna. Vì sao cậu không cười với tôi? Không lo lắng cho tôi như với Tsuna thế? Sao cậu không chỉ hướng về một mình tôi? Không gọi tên của tôi? Tại sao thế Gokudera? Thật bất công khi cậu chỉ làm thế với riêng mình “Đệ thập” yêu quý của cậu đấy.

Tôi đã ghen tị, muốn chiếm hữu cậu biết bao nhiêu nhưng đều không thành. Cậu và tôi luôn tồn tại một khoảng cách cho dù chúng ta vẫn là bạn bè trên danh nghĩa. Cậu chỉ lại gần tôi khi có việc cần, mà hầu hết đều là theo lời Tsuna. Tôi chẳng thể vui nổi. Cậu cứ vô tình như vậy mãi, cứ lạnh lùng với tôi mãi như thế thì sao tôi chịu được cơ chứ? Trái tim tôi đã tổn thương vì cậu nhiều rồi, Gokudera. Và nó chỉ tổn thương, vì “một mình cậu” thôi.

**Side C.**

Này, Gokudera cậu biết không thế?

Tôi có thể rất kiên nhẫn, rất vô lo vô nghĩ như cậu vẫn thường nói đấy.

Nhưng mà, cái gì cũng có giới hạn của nó mà, phải không?

Tôi chẳng còn chờ đợi được nữa. Chờ đến cái lúc mà cậu là của tôi. Tôi muốn nhìn thấy được con người thật của cậu, muốn lột bỏ cái lớp vỏ lạnh lẽo đang giấu kín bản thân cậu kia, để trông thấy một “cậu” hoàn toàn trần trụi, chân thật ngay trước mắt. Một “cậu” không bị che phủ bởi bất cứ thứ gì, một “cậu” không bị trói buộc. Tôi nghĩ, tôi không còn muốn giữ cậu trong sạch như thiên thần nữa mà tôi muốn vấy bẩn cậu bằng những ham muốn dơ bẩn này của mình. Để phá huỷ đi đôi cánh thuần khiết kia của cậu. Để cậu chẳng thể thoát khỏi tôi. Để tôi cứ tiếp tục giam giữ cậu trong chiếc lồng không lối thoát ấy vĩnh viễn. Để hai ta có thể mãi mãi ở bên nhau. Và để cậu chẳng thể ở gần ai khác ngoài tôi được nữa.

Lúc đó, mong ước của tôi sẽ trở thành hiện thực.

Có thể cậu bây giờ không hiểu. Nhưng tôi tin cậu rồi sẽ hiểu cho tôi mà thôi.

Vì đây chính là hạnh phúc. _Cho cậu, và cho tôi._


	16. Đợi chờ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun là một trong số ít những bộ shoujo khiến tui đọc say mê luôn, vì nó hài hước mà cũng vì mấy chuyện tình cảm éo le của các nhân vật nữa, đặc biệt là nữ chính Chiyo. Cô ấy thực sự rất là đáng yêu luôn =))) Và tui nghĩ là câu chuyện của cô ấy cũng khiến nhiều người tự liên tưởng đến bản thân đó nhỉ =)))

 

Sakura Chiyo chỉ là một cô gái hết sức bình thường. Không phải thiên tài, không phải hotgirl, cô là một học sinh trung học đang tận hưởng cuộc sống của riêng mình. Là một nữ sinh lúc nào cũng vui vẻ, có những người bạn tốt bụng luôn ở cạnh và ủng hộ mình mà thôi.

Và, cũng như nhiều người con gái khác, cô cũng tự giữ cho mình một tình yêu. Một tình yêu ngây thơ, trong sáng và cũng không kém phần mơ mộng. Một giấc mơ màu hồng tươi đẹp và tràn đầy mơ ước của riêng cô.

Tuy thế, nhưng người mà cô đem lòng yêu lại là một chàng trai hết sức ngờ nghệch trong chuyện tình cảm (cho dù đó là một shoujo mangaka đi chăng nữa), cho nên đã gây ra không biết bao nhiêu câu chuyện dở khóc, dở cười. Dù vậy, nhưng phải chăng vì những điều này mà họ mới có thể quen biết nhau? Họ mới có thể gần gũi nhau? Xích lại gần nhau hơn nữa?

Có lẽ cô đã luôn biết ơn điều này rồi. Vì nhờ thế, cô và anh mới có sự ràng buộc bên nhau, dù mong manh, nhưng vẫn hơn là người dưng rất nhiều. Chậm rãi trở thành bạn bè, và rồi biết đâu…. Nhưng tất cả xem ra hãy còn xa vời lắm!

Mỗi lần gặp anh, cô lại nở nụ cười ngây thơ. Cô đỏ mặt khi ở cạnh anh. Cô lo lắng với tính khí lúc nào cũng chỉ chăm chăm đến công việc kì quái của anh. Khi anh cần giúp đỡ, cô luôn là người đến đầu tiên. Dù cho anh không biết, không quá để tâm, nhưng được cùng anh trải qua từng ngày như thế này, với cô cũng đã là hạnh phúc rồi. Không quá xa xôi, thế đã là đủ với hiện tại. Nhưng cô vẫn sẽ chờ đợi. Chờ đợi một ngày nào đó, có thể giấc mơ kia sẽ thành sự thực…

Hay chỉ cần chờ đợi một điều rất nhỏ nhoi.

Chẳng hạn như, buổi chiều tan học, cô lại trông ngóng một bóng dáng cao lớn đứng bên cửa lớp, nhìn về phía cô và dùng giọng nói trầm ấm của mình mà lên tiếng:

“Sakura, cùng về thôi nào.”

Bởi đợi chờ cũng là hạnh phúc mà.


	17. Đau đớn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lại một cái fic 8059 nữa , lại còn là đời đầu =)))) Có vẻ là hơi củ chuối nhưng mong mọi người giơ cao đánh khẽ =)))

Một buổi sáng tại trụ sở của Vongola – nhà mafia quyền lực nhất thế giới ngầm nước Ý và toàn thế giới. Bảy giờ sáng. Trời trong xanh, không một bóng mây nào còn đang mê mải lai vãng trên bầu trời.

“Cà vạt của ngươi…. Bộ ngươi chưa từng thắt cà vạt hay sao?”

Gokudera Hayato nhíu mày nhìn thiếu niên tóc đen với nụ cười rạng rỡ trước mặt, đôi đồng tử màu lá toát lên vẻ khó chịu và tức giận trước bộ dạng thiếu nghiêm chỉnh kia.

“A, là cái này ấy hả?” Người đó bối rối gãi đầu, “Tại tôi sáng nay ngủ dậy hơi muộn…. Cậu biết đấy, Squalo và tôi đã cùng luyện tập với nhau vào tối qua vì anh ta cảm thấy rảnh rỗi.”

“Đó không phải điều ta quan tâm!” Gokudera gắt gỏng, “Nhìn cách ăn mặc của ngươi trông có giống một người bảo vệ hay không? Thế này mà còn dám bước vào trụ sở của Vongola hay sao chứ? Chẳng chú ý chút nào cả!”

“A ha ha ha, thiếu cẩn thận như thế này mà được nghe Gokudera mắng, kể ra cũng không tệ chút nào! Có lẽ sáng nào tôi cũng phải thế này mới được!” Anh cười vang, vui vẻ trêu đùa khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt tức giận vô cùng dễ thương của cậu.

“Ngươi…. Đừng có mà đùa với ta, Yamamoto Takeshi!!!” Cậu điên tiết, cơn nóng giận đã được đẩy lên cực điểm bởi tiếng cười của Yamamoto, “Ta không nói thể vì quan tâm cho ngươi đâu, đừng có mà tưởng bở!!”

“A ha ha, thế sao?” Yamamoto vẫn cười không ngớt.

“Thôi bỏ đi.” Đột nhiên cậu hạ giọng, “Mau lại gần đây để ta chỉnh cà vạt cho, nhanh lên! Đừng chỉ có đứng đực ra đó, ta không có nhiều thời gian để đợi ngươi đâu!”

“À… ừ.” Thấy thái độ của Gokudera đột nhiên quay ngoắt 360 độ, khác với mọi khi khiến anh cảm thấy có hơi bất ngờ, vội vàng nghe theo cậu một cách ngoan ngoãn. Dù là thật thắc mắc vì sao mà cậu lại trở nên hiền lành hơn trong sáng nay như thế, nhưng anh lại chẳng hỏi lấy một câu. Không phải vì anh không muốn, mà vì anh còn đang mải mê ngắm cậu khi cậu vẫn còn đang tập trung sửa cà vạt cho mình.

“Thật tình, ngươi ở một mình đến chừng này năm mà vẫn không bao giờ chịu nhớ để mà lo cho bản thân mình cả. Ngươi là người nhà Vongola, là một trong bảy người bảo vệ và là bộ mặt của nhà Vongola, nên cố mà sửa mấy cái này đi, đừng khiến chúng ta xấu hổ vì ngươi. Xem lũ Varia đi kìa, toàn là một lũ nhốn nháo vô tổ chức vô kỷ luật, thế mà còn hơn ngươi….”

Cậu thì liên tục phàn nàn, nhưng chẳng lời nào lọt được vào tai anh cả. Bởi chính ngoại hình của cậu đã thu hút toàn bộ thị giác của anh, khiến anh như lãng quên đi thính giác vốn tinh nhạy thường ngày mà chìm vào không gian yên tĩnh mơ hồ.

A, Gokudera, cậu ấy trông thật đẹp, anh thầm nghĩ.

Gokudera luôn luôn giữ cho bản thân mình trông sao cho thật nghiêm chỉnh và lịch sự hết mức có thể so với những người bảo vệ khác (nếu đó là không tính Hibari và Mukuro, hai con người gần như rất hiếm khi ở chung với những thành viên khác của Vongola) vì cương vị cánh tay phải của Đệ thập nhà Vongola. Mái tóc bạch kim đặc trưng của cậu lúc nào cũng được chăm sóc và chải chuốt cẩn thận mỗi khi anh gặp cậu. Trang phục chưa một lần xuất hiện nếp nhăn dù là nhỏ xíu, đến mức anh nghĩ có thể hàng ngày cậu đã phải dành rất nhiều thời gian mới khiến cho nó trông phẳng phiu như thế. Cà vạt thì luôn được Gokudera thắt ngay ngắn trên cổ, chưa từng chệch một li. Nhưng không chỉ thế. Cậu còn là một người mang cả nét đẹp Á – Âu thừa hường từ bố mẹ mình, theo như anh nghe kể. Vậy nên, cậu sở hữu làn da trắng trẻo hơn so với những người sở hữu đường nét Phương Đông thuần tuý như anh, chưa kể đó còn là làn da không tì vết giống như những búp bê được trưng bày trong tủ kính nữa. Nhưng không nhẵn nhụi như của búp bê, làn da cậu vô cùng mịn màng và luôn mang hơi ấm của người. Chúng lại càng làm toát lên vẻ nghiêm nghị thường trực trên từng nét mặt, từng ánh mắt, từng cử chỉ một của cậu tới từng chi tiết nhỏ nhất.

Anh rất thích chạm vào tay cậu. Dù không phải cái cầm tay đàng hoàng hay chỉ là một cái lướt qua, thì ít ra, anh vẫn còn cảm nhận được cậu đang ở ngay bên cạnh anh, giúp anh an tâm hơn mỗi buổi sáng thức dậy. Có lẽ, vì nhiều lí do đặc biệt, nên anh mới khao khát hơi ấm của cậu như vậy. Đối với Yamamoto, một Gokudera quen thuộc trong suốt gần mười năm như thế, từ lâu đã dần dần, một cách chậm rãi và nhẹ nhàng, khắc sâu vào tâm trí anh theo thời gian.

“Này, ngươi có đang nghe ta không đấy hả?” Thấy anh ngây người ra, cậu hỏi.

“A, thật xin lỗi. Là do tôi không để tâm.” Vẫn cái điệu cười ngây ngô, Yamamoto cất lời xin lỗi.

“Tch.” Cậu chặc lưỡi, “Rốt cuộc ta vẫn chẳng thể nào hiểu nổi tại sao ngươi lại có thể trở thành một sát thủ được nhỉ? Dù là có tố chất, nhưng vẫn rất khó tin. Kẻ vô lo vô nghĩ như ngươi, đáng ra chẳng thể đặt chân vào thế giới ngầm mới phải!”

“Nhưng cuối cùng thì tôi vẫn ở đây, ở bên cậu, không phải sao Gokudera?”

“Tên ngốc bóng chày, ngươi đang nói gì đó?”

“Không không. Dù sao cũng cảm ơn vì đã sửa cà vạt cho tôi nhé.” Anh nói, “Cậu có muốn tôi làm gì cho không?”

“Hử? Làm gì ấy à? Cái đó ta chưa nghĩ tới…. Mà chuyện đó là tất nhiên rồi, ngươi nghĩ ngươi có quyền tự đề nghị ư?” Cậu lườm mắt.

“Tôi đâu dám.” Anh xua tay.

“Hừm.” Gokudera khoanh tay, “Mà đừng có nghĩ linh tinh. Ta làm không phải vì ngươi, mà là vì hôm nay ngươi phải báo cáo lại công việc của mình với Đệ thập thôi. Nếu để ngươi xuất hiện như thế, hẳn ngài ấy sẽ rất lo lắng. Và với tư cách cánh tay phải của ngài thì ta không muốn vì thế mà ngài lại phải tốn sức lo lắng cho một người bảo vệ như ngươi chút nào, quá thừa thãi khi ngươi đáng ra đã có thể tự làm cho mình. Chưa kể….” Mấy hôm nay, ngài ấy đã không được thoải mái lắm. Những lời cuối, cậu đã nuốt trở lại mà không nói ra, nhưng khi thấy ánh mắt cậu chùng xuống, anh đã sớm hiểu rằng có chuyện với Tsuna khiến cậu không vui nên cũng không gặng hỏi thêm.

“A phải ha, cậu nói tôi mới nhớ ra rằng mình tới đây để làm gì!” Anh vẫn thản nhiên như chưa nghe thấy gì, “Cảm ơn cậu đã nhắc cho tôi nhé, không thì tôi cũng quên mất!”

“Ngươi…. tên ngốc này!!!!! Có bao giờ ngươi chịu nhồi vào đầu mình mấy lời ta nói không thế hả???” Cậu hét ầm lên.

Trước tình cảnh ấy, Yamamoto chỉ còn biết cười trừ. Nhưng mà, đâu có ai biết, ngoài cười, nhưng trong lòng đâu thể cười được nổi. Vì lòng đã có chút tổn thương rồi, đâu thể tiếp tục ung dung như trước được nữa. Vì Gokudera. Và vì, những lời nói của cậu, lại chỉ toàn về một con người duy nhất mà từ rất lâu về trước anh biết cậu đã luôn tôn thờ. Ấy là Sawada Tsunayoshi. Người bạn, và cũng là người đồng hành thân thiết nhất của anh. Người mà anh vẫn luôn luôn biết ơn và yêu mến từ tận đáy lòng mình.


	18. Cuộc gặp gỡ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorcerer!AU với NijiAka =))))

_"Anh có muốn được giúp đỡ không?"_

Trong khi anh đang lẩn vào một bụi cây để trốn tránh sự săn đuổi, đồng thời nghỉ ngơi hồi sức để tiếp tục cuộc hành trình không biết điểm dừng thì bỗng nhiên, một cậu trai kì lạ thình lình xuất hiện trước anh. Một cách bình thản, cậu ta hỏi anh trước cả khi anh kịp lên tiếng. Ngay lập tức cậu ta khiến anh phải chú ý. Chẳng vì ngoại hình, chẳng vì thái độ; chỉ đơn thuần vì câu hỏi lạ lùng của cậu ta.

Câu hỏi ấy, bật ra như thể chủ nhân của nó đã biết rất nhiều điều đáng lý không biết được vậy.

 

 

_"Tại sao cậu muốn giúp tôi?"_

Anh không hiểu nổi suy nghĩ của kẻ đang đứng trước mình. Cậu ta nhìn qua chỉ là một thiếu niên, trùm áo choàng nên không rõ xuất thân ra sao, vậy mà lại đề nghị giúp anh. Thậm chí anh còn trông thấy rõ ràng cậu ta nở một nụ cười vui vẻ và hỏi anh bằng giọng điệu thản nhiên đến quái dị. Anh tự hỏi, cậu ta có nhận thức được rẳng chuyện này hung hiểm đến đâu không, hay chỉ là kẻ không hiểu chuyện coi đây như trò đùa?

_"Cậu có biết nếu cứu tôi lúc này, cậu sẽ gặp rắc rối đến thế nào chứ?"_

_"Đừng lo."_

Cậu ta híp mắt, vẻ mặt dường như còn tươi tắn hơn trước.

_"Tôi biết tình thế của anh hiện giờ là thế nào, cũng biết anh là ai nên mới ngỏ lời như vậy."_

Điều này khiến anh ngạc nhiên biết mấy. Cậu ta nói vì biết về anh nên mới muốn giúp, tức là cậu ta hiểu chuyện này rất nguy hiểm song vẫn chấp nhận? Anh không biết nên biết ơn hay lo lắng về cậu ta đây nữa. Kẻ dám làm như thế chỉ có hai loại người: cực kì ngu ngốc, hoặc cực kì thông minh. Mà anh thì chẳng biết cậu ta là kẻ nào trong hai loại trên. Điều này khiến anh thêm do dự và nghi ngại về bàn tay đang chìa ra kia.

Anh chẳng quyết định được khi đâu biết đối phương có phải người mình tin tưởng được hay không.

_"Tôi biết anh có nghi hoặc về tôi, nhưng đừng lo. Giả như anh theo tôi, tôi cam đoan sẽ đảm bảo cho anh được an toàn. Tôi cũng không đòi hỏi anh phải trả ơn tôi hay gì cả. Nếu có điều tôi cần nói để anh chấp thuận thì tôi xin nói, tôi hoàn toàn tỉnh táo và sáng suốt khi đứng đây."_

Những lời ấy khiến anh vừa an tâm, lại vừa thêm tò mò về cậu ta. Càng trò chuyện, anh càng nhận ra cậu ta sao thật bí ẩn. Ẩn dưới mái đầu đỏ rực kia hẳn là những thứ lạ lùng – cũng phải thôi, một kẻ đồng ý giúp người khác không đòi hỏi trả ơn, lại còn là người đang bị truy đuổi đến bước đường cùng thì không thể là người bình thường.

_"Vậy, ý anh thế nào?"_

Ý anh ư?

_"Anh nên sớm quyết định đi, vì tôi e rằng lũ kỵ sĩ kia sẽ sớm tới đây thôi. Anh càng chần chừ, chúng càng sớm tìm ra anh. Và nếu anh để chúng tìm thấy thì mọi chuyện cũng coi như chấm dứt. Lúc ấy, anh có hối hận kể cũng muộn. Tôi cũng không thể cứu anh khi mọi thứ đã nằm trong tay Giáo hội, song giờ thì vẫn còn kịp đấy. Tôi khuyên anh anh mau lên thôi."_

Phải rồi, Giáo hội. Anh sực nhớ ra chúng. Bọn chó săn của chúng đang từng bước, từng bước săn đuổi anh. Anh đã rất vất vả để chống chọi chúng và cầm cự đến tận giờ phút này. Có điều giờ anh cũng sức cùng lực kiệt rồi. Nếu chúng đánh hơi ra anh ở đây thì anh coi như cầm chắc cái chết. Như vậy thì công sức anh bỏ ra để trốn thoát khỏi chúng lại đổ sông đổ biển hết sao? Anh không chấp nhận kết thúc cuộc đời mình vô ích đến thế. Nhưng giờ đường lui duy nhất của anh chỉ còn cậu trai không rõ lai lịch này. Việc đi theo cậu ta giờ đây cũng như đánh cược một canh bạc lớn bằng chính mạng sống của mình. Tuy nhiên giờ anh đành liều thôi. Từ chối thì anh chết là điều tất yếu, đi theo cậu ta thì may ra còn đường sống.

Thôi thì được ăn cả, ngã về không. Giờ anh chẳng còn tự quyết định số phận của mình nữa rồi. Anh đành phó mặc mạng mình vào tay cậu ta rồi xem xem mọi chuyện rồi sẽ tới đâu vậy. Có đôi khi nếu anh không mạo hiểm thì chẳng thể làm được nên chuyện – bây giờ chính là thời điểm ấy.

_"… Tôi sẽ thử tin cậu."_

Anh run run nắm lấy bàn tay mảnh khảnh của cậu ta.

_"Anh sẽ không phải hối tiếc vì đã chọn tôi đâu. Tôi hứa với anh."_

Chậm rãi, cậu ta siết lấy bàn tay của anh và lại mỉm cười. Kéo anh dậy xong, cậu ta liền buông tay. Chỉ có nụ cười hướng về anh thì cậu ta vẫn giữ nguyên.

Có một khoảng lặng diễn ra giữa cả hai. Anh nhìn cậu ta một lượt từ đầu tới chân để đánh giá, chỉ để rồi đi đến một kết luận ngắn gọn là mọi thứ vẫn còn quá mơ hồ để nói thêm điều gì. Mọi suy nghĩ khi trước của anh cũng chỉ là phỏng đoán vô căn cứ. Thế nhưng anh lại chắc chắn được rằng cậu ta – tuy không giống anh (anh khẳng định như vậy, bởi anh không cảm nhận được bất kì dao động nào khác thường quanh cậu ta cả) và chỉ là một con người bình thường – cũng phải là một kẻ đặc biệt.

_"Chúng ta đi thôi chứ? Anh biết đấy, nơi này khá nguy hiểm để có thể tiếp tục nói chuyện. Hẳn anh sẽ muốn tìm đến một nơi khác kín đáo hơn là đây."_

_"Đợi chút đã."_

Anh gọi khiến cậu ta bất chợt khựng lại khi quay gót đi. Thắc mắc, cậu ta quay lại nhìn anh để tìm câu trả lời cho hành động vừa rồi.

_"Có chuyện gì khiến anh còn vướng mắc sao?"_

_"Trước khi đi theo cậu, tôi muốn cậu trả lời câu hỏi lúc đầu của tôi. Với lại, tên cậu là gì? Tôi nghĩ mình được phép biết những thông tin đó khi mà tôi và cậu giờ đây đang hợp tác với nhau. Bằng không, tôi e là mình cần suy nghĩ lại."_

_"À phải rồi, tôi quên mất."_

Đầu tiên cậu ta chớp mắt ngạc nhiên nhìn anh, đoạn bật cười khúc khích. Mái đầu cậu ta khe khẽ gật gù

_"Tên tôi là Akashi Seijuurou."_

và đôi mắt hồng ngọc thì chằm chằm nhìn anh thích thú.

_"Lý do thì đơn giản lắm. Vì tôi thấy hứng thú với anh, pháp sư ạ. Còn anh? Có thể xưng danh được chứ?"_

Môi anh mấp máy từng chữ.

_"Nijimura Shuuzou – đó là tên tôi."_

Akashi có vẻ hài lòng khi thấy anh mềm mỏng hơn, hay chí ít là anh nghĩ như vậy.

_"Rất vui được gặp anh, Shuuzou. Từ nay cùng giúp đỡ nhau nhé."_

**[Cuộc gặp gỡ của vị pháp sư và thiếu niên tóc đỏ]**


End file.
